Book of Tales II: Tales of the People of the Mists
by dragonwrangler
Summary: Lord Dartz has arrived with Atemu's newest wife while Mahado deals with the darkness now awake within the Millennium Ring and Gaighdon and Ciorstag scramble to protect both Atemu and Mahado from the ancient magic Lord Dartz holds. Sequel to Book of Tales.
1. Chapter 1

-1Title: Book of Tales II- Tales of the People of the Mists

Author: Dragonwrangler

Summary: Lord Dartz has arrived with Atemu's newest wife while Mahado deals with the darkness that is now awake within the Millennium Ring; and Gaighdon and Ciorstag must scramble to protect both the Prince and the new Priest from the ancient magic Lord Dartz holds. Sequel to Book of Tales- Tales of the People of the Sun.

Rating: M

Warning: AU, AE, OC, a minor discussion regarding sex, Het, Lemon, M/F (Atemu/Dakhamazu, Atemu/Ifenete). I also mess around with Egyptian history and Celtic mythology. (I may also mess up some Scottish Gaelic- feel free to correct me on that!) And the intro here is a bit long (though it will let you know what you're getting into) - you'll find the story itself under the dotted line below.

Feedback: Please.

Characters: Egypt:All Millennium Item Keepers- Atemu/Puzzle, Akhenaden/Eye, Seth/Rod, Isis/Tauk, Shada/Ankh, Karim/Scales, Mahado/ Ring, Chief Vizier Siamun, Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen (Atemu's father),Mana, Inherynakht- High Priest of the Temple of the Temples of Amun. Also the O.C. characters of Atemu's wives- Ifenete, Nekhennan, Meskera, and Dakhamazu.

Dalriada: Gaighdon (Elf Soldier/Celtic Guardian), Ciorstag (Holy Elf/Mystical Elf), Ard Draoidh Cian, the Dian Birog, Ard Righ Murchadh, Ruadh- first guardian of the Ard Righ, Seòras- second guardian of the Ard Righ, Seer of the Tuatha de Danann Ìomhar, Ailig- Righ of the Duìne-sìth and brother of Ciorstag. Gaighdon's family- Moira- Gaighdon's wife, Lachann- eldest son, Ùisdean- second son, Màili- daughter.

Also: Coeremar (Magus of Illusion), Lord Dartz

Seth's father Akunadin is known by the name Akhenaden after forging the Millennium Items. At the start of this story, only Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen knows Akhenaden's true name.

**Timeframe:** This takes place five years before Atemu's soul is sealed in the Puzzle, at the end of the Eighteenth Dynasty. Atemu is 15, Mahado is 16, and Seth is 21. I also have Lord Dartz entering Egypt five years earlier than he supposedly did in the series.

Author's notes: This is part two of Book of Tales. This part picks up after the cliffhanger that ends Book of Tales: Tales of the People of the Sun. I highly recommend reading that story first.

Book of Tales is actually a background story for another I am writing on Mahado- I needed to figure out how Mahado met Gaighdon and Ciorstag before continuing that story. As a result, a lot of the focus is on the three of them.

I'm having a lot of fun writing this- I hope you enjoy reading it!

Disclaimer: Yi-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and I am not making any money from this story. However, everything that is not Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of Dragonwrangler, including the names Gaighdon, Ciorstag, Ifenete, Nekhennan, Meskera, and Dakhamazu.

-----------------------------------------------

Book of Tales- Tales of the People of the Mists

Chapter One

Gaighdon staggered out of the Shadow Realms and crashed to his knees onto the soft moist grass that covered the ground before the Crosspoint. Quickly covering the limp form in his arms, Gaighdon braced himself for what he knew was about to happen.

The dead streamed into the humid air and flowed past their prey, their screams of triumph filling Gaighdon's ears, before suddenly striking the wards that surrounded the Crosspoint glyph. The impact deafened Gaighdon and, for a moment, the power flaring through the air astounded him. Looking up, while still shielding Mahado, Gaighdon watched the wards grab the spirits and lock them in place; while beyond the shimmering wall of magic, Gaighdon could just make out several figures running toward the top of the hill the glyph sat upon.

Shaking from both the cold of the Shadow Realm and the loss of adrenalin that had fueled his run, Gaighdon finally glanced down at Mahado to see what condition the young magic user was in. Shocked, he found an arc of red spreading out from under the bottom half of the Millennium Ring, soaking into the white robes the youth wore. Gaighdon was horrified to find the tines that hung from the bottom of the Ring were now buried into Mahado's chest.

Instinctively reaching down to yank the Ring away, he froze when a voice snapped across his mind, "Gaighdon, stop!" His hand still gripping the pyramid set in the center of the Ring, Gaighdon dragged his eyes back up to the group that had now reached the hilltop.

Cian, Ard Draoidh of the Duìne-sìth, called out a quick spell with a wave of his staff that caused the wards to flare and consume the dead they held. Dodging the blazing magic, Cian stepped quickly toward Gaighdon, only to jump back as power flashed between them. A black clad figure suddenly appeared, leveling the flared end of a green wand at the Ard Draoidh. Cian raised his staff defensively as Gaighdon shouted, "Magus!"

The figure turned, its face hidden by the dark cowl it wore, to regard Gaighdon and Mahado. Gaighdon watched impatiently as the tense form gazed at them a moment before finally moving away to allow the Ard Draoidh through.

As he skidded to kneel at Gaighdon's side, the Dian Birog quickly coming up behind him, Cian said sharply, "What happened, Gaighdon- who is this?"

Shaking his head, barely able to hear the spoken words, Gaighdon answered roughly, "I'll explain it all later." Feeling Birog's hand on the one that gripped the Ring, Gaighdon reluctantly let go to allow the healer to inspect Mahado. As he listened to the Dain begin to chant softly as she held her hand over the Ring, Gaighdon closed his eyes a moment as he added, "It may be best to seal the Crosspoint for the time being."

"And Ciorstag?" Cian asked.

"She was the one who ordered us through. However I do not believe she was in any danger." A chime from the Ring caused Gaighdon to open his eyes. He watched Birog sit back with a weary look before looking down. He found the Ring's tines were now lying flat without a drop of blood smearing their gleaming surfaces.

Rubbing her face, the Dian glanced at Cian before saying to Gaighdon, "There is nothing more I can do. I am afraid to try anything else. The item he is wearing is heavily warded and it may cause him more harm if I attempt a healing spell." Turning she stood and walked beyond the wards to send one of her assistants down for supplies to clean and bind Mahado's wounds.

As Birog stepped back, Gaighdon asked, "Can it be taken off him without harm?"

"I would not advise it." Birog frowned as she added, "He is in a state of shock but I do not believe the damage that has been done to him is simply physical. I won't be sure until he regains consciousness."

"Do you have an idea how long that may be?"

She shook her head and said evenly as she looked at Gaighdon, "Possibly never. I don't understand the magic I am sensing. I'm not sure how he even survived going through the Crosspoint, considering the condition my senses tell me he is in."

With a slight bow, Birog gestured to her assistants. "I will do what I can to stop the bleeding, Gaighdon. What I can do beyond that remains to be seen."

Slightly startled when Cian himself helped the assistants shift Mahado out of his grip and down to the ground, Gaighdon managed to say, "Thank you. When you feel it is safe to move him, I will take responsibility. You may take him to my home to be treated."

The Dian nodded absently as she began to cut away Mahado's robe to get a closer look at the damage done to him while Gaighdon was pulled to his feet. Looking up at the Magus, who still hovered off to the side, Gaighdon said, "I'm sorry that we cannot do more, but we will help him as best we can. You are also welcome in my home." He could see the curious look the Ard Draoidh gave him but ignored it.

The figure nodded once, sharply, before relaxing slightly and crossing his arm, the wand braced against his elbow.

Allowing Cian to lead him down the hill Gaighdon wondered how Ciorstag was faring.

------------------------------------------------

Ciorstag knew immediately the moment Gaighdon crossed into the Crosspoint. The power she felt around her dropped away and she could feel the healing spells settle as the Millennium Puzzle's magic shifted back to strengthen the ones she held in place against Atemu's wound. She mentally sighed in relief when Atemu suddenly relaxed in Seth's arms.

"Atemu!" Seth cried out.

Ciorstag reached out to rest a hand on the tense Priest's shoulder. "He's all right now, Seth. Just give him a moment to recover." Shifting to face Akhenamkhanen as he knelt down beside her, she added softly, "There is still something dangerous happening within the Temple but the threat that affected Atemu appears to have been removed."

He frowned slightly as he looked away from his son. "What did you do?"

Sighing, Ciorstag answered, "I had Gaighdon take Mahado through the Crosspoint. According to what Gaighdon said, something happened to the Ring and Mahado was no longer able to control the Ring's heka. It was somehow interacting with the Puzzle and damaging the healing spells."

Concern lacing his voice, Akhenamkhanen asked, "Are they safe?" Looking down at his son, he added, "Is Atemu safe?"

"I cannot answer that in regards to Gaighdon and Mahado but I believe your son is in no danger now." Ciorstag said apologetically.

A groan from Atemu drew all eyes to him. Slowly opening his own eyes, he stared calmly at Seth a few moments before a frown slipped over his face.

"Why are you up there, Seth?" he asked reasonably.

"Because you fell when you passed out!" Seth answered irritably, but relief was clearly visible in his expression.

Scowling now, Atemu said, "Passed out? I don't pass out." As the words left his lips, Atemu's eyes suddenly became distant.

"Atemu?" Akhenamkhanen asked carefully.

Feeling the magic of the Puzzle shift under Atemu's control, Ciorstag heard him muttered, "Something is missing."

"The Ring and Mahado." she said.

"What?' He blinked and looked at her in confusion. "Where is he?"

"Hopefully in Dalriada by now." Pushing herself to her feet, Ciorstag reached down to pull the Prince to his feet. Assisted by his father and Seth, who appeared surprised she was allowing Atemu to rise, he was soon on his feet and glancing around the courtyard curiously. Ciorstag could see Seth was not happy and suspected the High Priest would not be leaving his Prince's side anytime soon.

Akhenamkhanen rested a hand on his son's shoulder for a moment and gave the boy a swift smile before turning to speak to Akhenaden and the High Priest of the Temple. As his father moved away, Atemu opened his mouth to speak when he was distracted by something behind Ciorstag.

Looking over her shoulder, she found Lord Dartz speaking to Karim and beside him stood a young woman, a few years older than Atemu, dressed in elegant robes and jewelry. Having a good idea who the women was, Ciorstag turned back to find Atemu scowling again.

"How long was I out?" Atemu asked quietly.

"Only a few moments, my Prince." Seth answered under his breath.

Atemu sighed. "And how long was she here?"

Ciorstag smiled slightly. "Probably from the moment you passed out. Her adviser, Lord Dartz, offered his assistance when you fell." she said.

Giving her a look, Atemu asked, "Her adviser?"

Nodding Ciorstag answered, "The white haired man. Ifenete and I met him when we were in the marketplace yesterday."

She realized she had failed to hide her unease when Atemu's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Is there something else that is wrong, Ciorstag?"

Sighing, Ciorstag said, "I am afraid that answer will have to wait until another time, Atemu."

A slight smile twitched Atemu's lips. Straightening, he nodded once and stepped around her to greet his new wife.

Falling in step with Seth, Ciorstag followed, watching discreetly the expressions that crossed the young Princess's face. As they approached, she kept her head slightly bowed, not meeting the eyes of anyone around her. However, in the brief moment Atemu turned to speak to his father, his voice strong and clear, Ciorstag saw the Princess glance up to look at Atemu, an irritated scowl creasing her flawless skin before moving her attention to her adviser.

Lord Dartz turned from Karim to say a few words to the Princess, words that brought a small smile and a nod, before he faced Pharaoh and his son. The Princess relaxed and watched her new husband approach, appearing calm and serene.

For some reason that did not make Ciorstag feel calm and serene.

"Great Pharaoh, to you I give, life, health, and prosperity." Lord Dartz said, bowing slightly. Straightening, he continued, "Please forgive my intrusion a moment ago. I did not mean to question the abilities of your Priests and healers but the heka I felt was quite dangerous. I could not stand idly by."

"We welcome you and thank you for the offer of help but those who surround us are more than capable of protecting us." Akhenamkhanen answered formally but with a note of warning in his voice. Ciorstag was surprised at the careful tone.

Considering Pharaoh's initial reaction to Gaighdon and herself, Ciorstag found herself wondering what Pharaoh saw in the man before him that caused him to be on guard.

Apparently taking no offence to Pharaoh's tone, Lord Dartz stepped to the side to gesture to the Princess. "May I introduce the daughter of Zannanza, the Great King of Hatti; the Princess Dakhamazu."

Nodding to the young woman, who had knelt down as her adviser introduced her, Akhenamkhanen said, "Welcome daughter. We are glad you have come safely to us."

Atemu reached out a hand. "I too am glad and welcome you into my household, Dakhamazu. Please, rise and accompany me as we return to the Palace."

As she was pulled to her feet, Dakhamazu smiled brilliantly at her new husband, but Ciorstag could not help thinking, it was going to be a long night.

She could tell Atemu was going to have his hands full managing his new wife.

Which meant she was going to have her hands full managing him tonight.

Ciorstag sighed.

------------------------------------------------

Gaighdon stood in the doorway of the master bedroom and watched Birog move away from the still figure lying upon the bed. The Dian had managed to stop the bleeding and had treated the puncture wounds with an herbal concoction that would keep them from becoming infected but Mahado had yet to respond in any way to what was happening around him. Even the fever that now burned through him failed to cause any movement beyond the rapid rise and fall of his damaged chest.

Glancing around, Gaighdon half expected to see the Magus still floating in the air around Mahado, but Birog had informed him the Magus had disappeared when she stopped the bleeding. Gaighdon hoped that meant Mahado was out of danger but knew it might also mean the young magic user no longer had enough life left within him to keep the creature manifested in this world.

Stopping before him, the Dian said softly, "I've done all that I can, Gaighdon."

"I know." he answered. "I can ask for no more than that."

She nodded then stepped around him, resting a hand briefly on his shoulder, before making her way down the hall leading to the kitchen. Gaighdon stood watching Mahado a few moments longer, then turned and headed for the gathering room.

Deep in thought, it took Gaighdon a moment to realize someone was leaning against the wall of the hallway. Glancing up he found Ruadh, first guardian of the Ard Righ, watching him with a sympathetic look on her face.

Smiling slightly at his former student of the sword, Gaighdon said, "I was unaware you were back in Dalriada, Ruadh."

Pushing off the wall as she brushed a few strands of unruly red hair from her eyes, Ruadh said, "The visit was not planned in advance. We actually arrived a few hours after you and Ciorstag had left. Your wife was kind enough to offer us rooms while we awaited your return."

"The Ard Righ is here?" Gaighdon asked in surprise.

"Yes." Ruadh grew serious. "You need to talk to him, Gaighdon. You need to talk to him now."

Moving to the entrance to the gathering room, Gaighdon found the core of the Royal Court of the Tuatha de Danann sitting around the largest table within the long narrow room. The largest space within the ancestral home of the council chieftain of the Isle, it was often used to host the Royal Court on their visits to the Isle, so there was nothing unusual in the sight before him. However, the fact Ìomhar, the Seer of the Clans, was also in attendance managed to cause a shiver of foreboding to slip down Gaighdon's spine.

As he approached the table he could hear the Ard Draoidh say, "But how can you believe that it is tied to the prophecy? The item the boy wears is heavy with ancient magic- yes- but it does not feel like anything I nor the Dian are familiar with. Why do you believe it was made using the Book of Millennium Magic? And how could such a Book have gotten through a Crosspoint in the first place?"

"It did not pass through a Crosspoint." Gaighdon answered as he reached the group. As the others looked at him in surprise, Gaighdon knelt before the Ard Righ.

"I am sorry I am not able to honor you and yours with the welcome or attention that is your right, Ard Righ."

Smiling, Murchadh, Ard Righ of the Tuatha de Danann said warmly as he stood to pull Gaighdon to his feet, "I know I am always welcome in your home Gaighdon and the opportunity to be treated as simply one of your household is more of an honor that you can imagine." Giving Gaighdon a close look, he asked, "Are you up to joining this discussion? The Dian says that you were sorely pushed by the events that have brought you home, chieftain. This can wait until you have rested."

Nodding, Gaighdon answered, "I am up to it." Turning to Cian as he settled into a chair beside the Ard Righ, Gaighdon said, "And yes, the Millennium Ring that Mahado wears was, according to him, made from spells that could be found in a book he referred to as the Book of Millennium Magic. The Book is in An Èipheit. It is to there the new Crosspoint leads."

"An Èipheit?" Cian said, surprised.

"Yes."

Cian frowned as he looked at the Seer. "Then it appears you are correct, the prophecy has been put in motion."

"Prophecy?" Gaighdon asked.

Ìomhar leaned back, a contemplative look on his face. "The prophecy of Lugh. The last Guardian spoke the prophecy during the exodus from the ancient lands. He stated that the clans will finally leave this world for the new Homelands when the Dark God awakens." The Seer rubbed his face for a moment before adding, "The Dark God of the seven Millennium Items."

"I am not familiar with that one."

"Very few are." Ìomhar said. "It is required that one training as a Draoidh or a Seer learns it but it is not taught beyond those traditions." Glancing at Murchadh he added, "Not even the Righ knew of it until I felt it necessary to inform him."

"So you are here because of this prophecy?"

Shaking his head, Ìomhar said, "No, my vision only pointed to great events being put in motion when you stepped through the Crosspoint. It was not until I saw the Item that I made the connection."

"Do you know what caused the Item to attack the boy?" Cian asked.

Gaighdon frowned. "No. Supposedly, the Ring accepted Mahado as its Keeper, but something caused him to lose control of the magic contained within it. And I do not know why the dead were attacking him."

"It is possible they were the dead held within the Item itself. I had not considered that was what the wards were holding" Cian said thoughtfully. For a moment, he was silent, staring into space, until he became aware of those around the table who were gazing at him in surprise.

"The dead within the Item?" Gaighdon asked cautiously.

Cian nodded. "That is what's said to gives the Items their power, the souls of those that were sacrificed to forge them. Their remains are supposedly added to the crucible that the metals are melted within, to bind them forever to the Item."

"What?" Murchadh said. Staring unbelieving at Cian he asked, "Do you speak of willing sacrifices?"

The Ard Draoidh shook his head. "It does not matter, at least according to the knowledge that has been passed down. I would guess unwilling sacrifices would be more powerful though, depending on what the Items are used for."

"The defense of a kingdom and a Righ." Gaighdon said quietly.

Cian nodded. "Unfortunately, unwilling sacrifices would suit." Meeting Gaighdon's eyes, Cian added, "And that would be enough to awaken the Dark God."

----------------------------------------------

Akhenamkhanen watched Atemu assist his new wife from the canopied litter she had been carried in from the Temple to the Great Palace and listened to the cheers from the people filling the street, and could not stop a shiver of guilt and unease from slipping through him. Laughing lightly at a comment from Atemu as she stepped onto the ground, Dakhamazu smiled graciously to the men who had carried her litter before allowing Atemu to guide her into the Palace. Leaving his son behind as he led the Royal procession on to the Eastern Palace complex- the crowds parting before them - Akhenamkhanen found his thoughts drifting into memories he had not considered in many years.

Many had informed him how beautiful the Hatti Princess was but Akhenamkhanen had dismissed most of the comments during the negotiation of the marriage treaty. He had no doubt that the truth was being told but he also knew beauty to be a subjective thing. However he had not been prepared for what he had seen when he turned at Atemu's words and saw the Princess for the first time.

She was Itakayet reborn.

It was only a momentary thing, seeing Atemu's mother in the face of this foreign Princess, but it put Akhenamkhanen off-balance in ways he could not explain. Itakayet had been his favorite long before Atemu had been granted to her to bring into the world by the great Aten, and Akhenamkhanen did not hesitate to raise her up to the title of Great Wife upon his birth; but when she passed into the next world, he had turned all of his focus on Atemu in an attempt to escape the awesome pain her loss had left behind.

He had escaped so well he had forgotten how much that pain hurt.

Only training kept Akhenamkhanen from being overwhelmed by the past as he answered the adviser, but it had still taken a few moments for Akhenamkhanen to come to his senses. When he did he could not miss the subtle movements in Atemu's actions that showed a certain amount of discomfort, discomfort that had nothing to do with his collapse. That was the source of Akhenamkhanen's guilt. After the one true fight with his son regarding his arranged marriage to Ifenete, Akhenamkhanen had tried his best in finding suitable matches for him; and Atemu had not protested any subsequent arrangements. But the importance of this treaty meant he had no choice in who was suitable, only the firstborn daughter of the Hatti King would suffice. It was up to Atemu now to manage his new wife and household, Akhenamkhanen could not allow himself to get involved.

He wondered though what Atemu had seen when he first looked upon the face of his new wife.

As they walked, Akhenamkhanen barely heard the sounds of the crowds cheering the new Princess, his son, and himself- he was as used to the sound as he was the beating of his own heart- as he turned to speak to Siamun as he walked beside him.

The Chief Vizier appeared worn out by all the walking the court had done today and Akhenamkhanen wondered briefly if one of the reasons many of his meeting were rescheduled tomorrow was not for his well being but for Siamun's. He hid the brief smile that crossed his lips, he knew Siamun would never admit such a weakness and Akhenamkhanen would not call him out on such a thing. Siamun deserved a break more than he did.

Bringing the smile under control, Akhenamkhanen asked his adviser and friend, "Siamun, I am interested to know what your opinion is of Dakhamazu."

His eyes brightening, obviously relieved to have something else to think about than his tired feet, Siamun answered, "I believe she will fit in fine, my Pharaoh."

Surprised, Akhenamkhanen said, "You do?"

Siamun nodded. "Yes." A shrug lifted one shoulder. "I believe it will take some time for her to settle into her new role, and I expect there will be some disruptions that will need to be dealt with, but she appears to be well aware of what is expected of her." He gestured to the crowds around them. "And the people are happy such a treaty resulted in such a beautiful wife for the Prince. She will do well."

Unconsciously frowning, Akhenamkhanen said under his breath, "Yes, she is quite beautiful."

He was silent until Siamun asked, "What bothers you my Pharaoh? You do not appear as happy with this as I would have thought."

"Did she remind you of anyone Siamun?"

A quizzical look passed through Siamun's eyes as he replied, "No, my Pharaoh." Waiting a moment he asked, "Have I missed something, great Pharaoh?"

Akhenamkhanen shook his head. "It is nothing." Noticing they had reached the entrance to the Palace he announced in a firmer voice, "I will take this time to change before meeting you at the balcony, Siamun."

The desire to ask a question was clear in Siamun's expressions but all he said as he bowed was, "I will be there, my Pharaoh. Health to you."

Smiling slightly, Akhenamkhanen made his way into the Palace complex.

Thinking of Atemu as he walked through the edge of the central courtyard and into the private section of the main building, hoping he would have time to rest a few moments before making his appearance at the viewing balcony before the Aten slipped past the horizons, he once again reminded himself he could not help his son with his new wife. Akhenamkhanen heard Itakayet's voice once again slip into his thoughts and failed to stop the sigh that crossed his lips as he recalled the wisest comment his Great Wife ever made-

"If one cannot manage one's own household, how can one ever hope to run a kingdom?"

---------------------------------------------------

Atemu breathed a sigh of relief as Ifenete lead Dakhamazu and her handmaidens into the women's quarters to prepare her for the marriage bed. He knew he would need to discuss the changes that were required to adjust to his new wife but he was glad to put it off one more day. He still had mixed feelings regarding tonight, and wondered how much of that was his surprising uneasiness in Dakhamazu's presence, but he knew what his duty was and would not waver from that path. He would be much more prepared to deal with Ifenete after that was behind him.

Stepping into his dressing room, allowing Hurenmun and his assistants to disrobe him and prepare him for his bath, Atemu hid a smile as Seth settled against the doorframe as if he belonged there. As he lifted his arms to make it easier to remove the embroidered apron and kilt he had changed into before meeting his new wife, Atemu asked, "Were Karim and Shada able to discover what happened in the Temple?"

As he glanced back at the tall Priest, Atemu found some of his worry pushed back when he noticed the seemingly embarrassed look on Seth's face as his clothing was removed. "No, there was nothing left in the Temple, though they believe from the amount of residue heka in the room that several high level spells were enacted within the inner Temple itself." Shifting slightly, Seto continued, saying, "There was no sign of Mahado or Gaighdon within the temple but there was a line of footprints overlapping a pair that ran along the outer wall to a point halfway down before ending suddenly. Another line of footprints lead out into the desert."

Raising an eyebrow as a length of linen was draped over his shoulders to keep him warm as he stepped from the room toward the baths, Atemu asked, "Into the desert?"

Seth fell into step at his side to answer, "Yes. Shada and several of the Medjays are following the trail but it may be some time before they return."

Atemu contemplated the news and wondered what exactly happened. There was a dimness within his senses where the presence of the Millennium Ring should be. He could still feel it but it was less than a whisper now.

He never considered the possibility he could feel the difference between each Item with the Puzzle, but now that the Ring was so far away he was unable to deny the fact that the Puzzle did indeed allow him to sense each one, that the Puzzle did tie them all together. He wished he knew how to harness that unique ability so he could reach out to the Ring and see that Mahado was safe but it was beyond his level of skill.

If Mahado returned maybe he should ask for some lessons himself.

As he stepped up to the bath and the linen was pulled away, he turned to the High Priest to say reassuringly, "I am all right Seth." Atemu was slightly amused by Seth's protective attitude and for a moment considered asking Seth to help Ciorstag tonight; he knew she had been relying on Gaighdon and Mahado being here to assist her with the healing spells that were holding him together but decided against it.

He did not need his cousin knowing that much about him.

Settling into the bath, Atemu watched a frown cross Seth's face before the tall Priest bowed toward him. "Then I will see you in the morning, my Prince."

As Seth straightened, Atemu said gratefully, "Thank you for your assistance, Seth."

A small smile softened Seth's stern features for a brief moment as he nodded once before turning to leave.

As he watched Seth disappear into the hall, Atemu had to wonder at the sudden, incongruous thought that crossed through his head.

"I wonder what Seth looks like under those blue robes of his."

-------------------------------------------------

Gaelic terms-

Ard Draoidh- high druid (literally high wise man)

Ard Righ- high king

An Eipheit- Egypt

Duìne-sìth- literally preternatural person

Tuatha de Danann- the people of the Goddess Danu (Irish)

Also-

Heka- Egyptian for magic

The Dian- The master healer of the Tuatha de Danann. (In Celtic mythology, Dian Cècht was the god of healing within the Tuatha de Danann. Since there was a healer card called Dian Keto the Cure Master in the Yu-Gi-Oh TCG and it fit into the mythology I was using, I decided to use Dian as a healer rank within the Tuathan clans.)


	2. Chapter 2

Warning this chapter- het lime (Atemu/ Dakhamazu)

Book of Tales II- Tales of the People of the Mists

Chapter Two

Ciorstag settled on a bench in the central courtyard garden, listening to the soft buzz and clicks of the insects around the small reflecting pool beside her, hoping to catch a few moments of peace before being summoned by Atemu. The women's quarters she had left behind were in an energetic and festive mood but tension had started to build after Dakhamazu refused the assistance of any handmaidens but her own.

It was causing more than a bit of confusion in Atemu's household.

Still, Ciorstag found herself impressed by Ifenete's ability to adjust to the shifting situation and Atemu's new, slightly demanding wife.

She wondered though if some of the princess's demands stemmed out of a sense of unease or fear of an unknown situation. Dakhamazu would know what was expected of her tonight but certainly would never have experienced it. Keeping what was familiar to her nearby was probably her way of coping with her situation.

It will be interesting to see what Dakhamazu's attitude will be like in the morning, she thought wryly.

Settling her back against the wall behind her, Ciorstag was about to close her eyes when she caught sight of a movement of blue to her right. Leaning forward slightly, she found High Priest Seth slowly making his way out of the prince's section of the Palace. The tall priest walked carefully, deep in thought but obviously quite aware of his surrounding.

And it did not take long for him to become aware of her.

"High Priest Seth." Ciorstag said as he stopped to look curiously down at her.

"Màileachan naomh." Seth acknowledged with a slight nod.

There was silence between them a moment and Ciorstag took the time to study the young man. Some of the stress of the afternoon was still visible in the tension around his eyes and the tight line of his lips. There was also a shadow of confusion in the depths of his surprisingly deep blue eye, prompting Ciorstag to ask, "How is the Prince?"

Seth gave a slight start at the question before answering, "He appears to be fine." The priest fell silent, a scowl crossing his face. "May I ask why you are out here?"

Letting a small laugh slip out, Ciorstag answered, "I am simply in the way right now. I thought it best to wait here until the new princess has settled in." Smiling, she added, "I'm also finding it quite enjoyable to have some time to myself, I do not often get such moments in my profession."

Seth crossed his arms, a look of understanding flashing across his face as he regarded her with a sharp curiosity. She raised an eyebrow in question, giving the priest unspoken permission to speak his mind.

He studied her before asking sharply, "What were you going to tell the Prince about his new wife's advisor?"

Ciorstag managed not to frown at the question though it hardly surprised her that he asked that one. "The reputation of the advisor is somewhat know to Gaighdon and myself." A sigh slipped out and she held up a hand to stop the question Seth was about to ask. "Truthfully, Gaighdon is the one who has the knowledge. I am simply aware he is well versed in the use of heka and in the ways of politics, nothing more." Dropping the hand she added with a shrug, "At least if he is who we think he is; and if that is the case, I'm sure he is just as surprised to see me as I was to see him in the market."

"Why did you not accept his help at the Temple?" Seth asked.

Raising an eyebrow in grim amusement Ciorstag countered, "Why didn't you accept?"

He glared at her a moment, his gaze fierce before his expression shifted, becoming more thoughtful. "Is he of the same tribe as you and the iry?"

Unable to hold back a slightly nervous chuckle she admitted, "Distantly yes. Stories have been told of his accomplishments among my people but I was unaware he was still alive." Shaking her head she added, "And I cannot answer your question as to why he is here in your land. I do not know."

Before Seth could ask another question he turned, glancing toward the Prince's quarters. One of Atemu's attendants stepped up, bowing low to the High Priest before glancing at her.

"The Crown Prince will speak with you now." he said swiftly before dropping his head away from her gaze.

"Why does he wish to see her?" Seth asked harshly.

The servant licked his lips as he said carefully, "Forgive me, I do not know High Priest Seth. I was only told to find her and bring her to the Prince"

Rising to her feet she felt Seth start as she rested a hand on his shoulder. "I was expecting his summons, Seth."

He gave her a hard look. "Then he is not all right."

Putting a light but firm tone in her voice, she answered, "A sword was driven through his body a few days ago; all things considered he is in excellent health right now." Dropping her hand she pointed out. "He should be dead, not celebrating in his marriage bed tonight. I am simply checking that the spells I placed on him are secure and if I need to adjust anything for tonight."

Seth stared at her, as if searching her features for any falsehood before nodding once sharply. Stepping back he said, "Then forgive me for delaying you."

Following the servant to the prince Ciorstag glanced back once to see the High Priest staring thoughtfully up at the slowly darkening sky.

-----------------

Finally free of Hurenmun and his assistants, Atemu waited for Ciorstag to be brought to him.

Falling back on the bed, feeling a little itchy in the embroidered robe Hurenmun insisted were appropriate for tonight, Atemu stared at the ceiling and watched shadows lengthening as the light of the Aten dipped to the horizon. He knew if he stood by the Palace's western entrance right now he would be able to see the people gathering, and would soon see his father, dressed in the regalia befitting a Pharaoh, standing tall in the viewing window on the walkway that bridged the Great Road. Atemu closed his eyes, wishing he could be there instead of stuck in his room waiting for his new wife, and silently hoped one day he felt the mantle of Pharaoh sit as easily on his shoulders as it seem to on his father's.

Hearing footsteps outside the room, he pushed himself upright and put a smile on his lips as Ciorstag stepped in. He felt the smile slip slightly at the amusement visible on her face as she crossed her arms and cocked her head to one side.

Cautiously he asked, "Ciorstag?"

Her amusement grew as she regarded him. "You are aware of how tonight needs to go, are you not Atemu?" she asked.

Shaking his head, a little confused, he answered, "I am not sure. I know I need to be careful and probably not try to do too much tonight since Gaighdon and Mahado are not here to assist you, but beyond that I do not know what you might need.

What would you have me do tonight Ciorstag?"

She smiled as she said, "I expect you to do nothing at all Atemu."

Unable to stop himself, Atemu rolled his eyes. "Ciorstag, I cannot refuse to see my new wife tonight. Not this late."

This time Ciorstag laughed. Leaning forward slightly she clarified her statement by saying, "I mean you need to have her do all the work."

"What?" Atemu exclaimed with a slight laugh.

Ciorstag raised an eyebrow at his outburst and, if possible, seemed even more amused as she said, "I expect you to simply lie back and enjoy the view as she rides you Atemu."

Atemu choked on his laughter and, almost shouting in protest, he said, "Ciorstag!" She just stared evenly at him and he felt himself actually blush.

Shaking his head, Atemu said, "I'm beginning to understand why Gaighdon looked like he did last night when we were talking."

Chuckling, Ciorstag admitted, "I find it easier to speak plainly in these situations." Her expression quickly shifted to a sharp, serious look. "That way I am not misunderstood. And you must understand that having sex in the condition you are in is not an ideal situation." Atemu felt a shiver of forboding at her words but apparently failed to hide it. Ciorstag's expression softened as she explained, "You are not in any real danger, unless you do end up having wild sex. I'm only saying it would be best for you to let her have the control tonight."

Atemu frowned and Ciorstag asked, "You have let one of your wives be in charge at least once during sex, have you not?"

Feeling himself blush again, Atemu admitted reluctantly, "Only Ifenete and only once."

"I'm surprised it wasn't Nekhennan." he heard Ciorstag comment under her breath.

Thinking through Ciorstag's instructions, Atemu felt the need to point out, "Dakhamazu does not have any experience, she is not going to know what to do."

A slight smile crossed Ciorstag's lips. "She may not have experience but she does know what goes where, Atemu. You may need to guide her a bit but I believe letting her have some control will, in the end, help both of you deal with the situation. At least in my opinion."

Rubbing his forehead as he looked at her amused expression, Atemu said, "You're enjoying this too much."

She laughed. "I'm simply trying to relax you. I do not see any real problems with tonight and expect you will be fine in the morning, although a little sore in places."

Atemu suddenly smirked. "I would hope so." he said with false bravado, attempting to hide some of his irritation and worry about tonight. "I'm not going through all this to not feel pleasantly sore in the morning."

Ciorstag grinned and shook her head slightly. "About that. There are certain positions I would suggest to you, ones that will give you the least amount of pain." She glanced up a moment in thought before continuing. "It would be ideal if you stayed on your back." She suddenly pinned him with a sharp look. "As long as you don't try to push up off the bed. That will result in more stress on those muscles then I would wish. Actually another position that would work if you feel you need to be in control would be having her bending over the bed with you behind. That will also be fine as long as you keep your back straight, do not bend forward."

"Ciorstag!"

"You are not the first young man I have had this type of conversation with and you will not be the last, Atemu." she stated firmly. "The less you interrupt me the quicker it will be over, agreed?"

Atemu sighed. "Agreed."

--------------------

Gaighdon could see by the fading light drifting into the meeting room it was still quite early in the evening but he could not ignore the look on his wife's face when she entered the room.

It was obviously time for him to leave.

Before he could rise to his feet to excuse himself, Cian turned and caught sight of Moira. "Ah, forgive us; we had no intention of keeping him so long, Moira." he said in surprise.

Moira smiled at the Ard Draoidh as she stepped up to the table. "It is not your fault my husband has no common sense Cian." Gaighdon found himself stared at intently as she added, "That is why he married me, so that he had someone by his side that did."

The Ard Righ chuckled as he glanced at Gaighdon. "Then he is a wise man for making such a choice." Turning to Moira he said, "I will apologize for keeping him however." Murchadh regarded those around the table before adding, "I believe we have only been repeating ourselves for some time and should have ended our discussion hours ago."

"Then I will inform the kitchen staff to begin serving the evening meal." Moira responded as she gave the Ard Righ a slight bow. "You are most welcome to remain here as long as you need; our home is open to you all."

Smiling, Murchadh said, "Well, we will try not to be too much of an inconvenience to you and yours, Moira."

Gaighdon watched Moira shake her head, as she shot him another look. "You will not be."

Rising to his feet, he bowed once to the Ard Righ and bid his guests goodnight before turning to follow Moira from the room. Absently acknowledging Ruadh as he passed her in the hall, Gaighdon tried to read his wife's current state of mind with little success.

He knew she was upset, but whether that was from how he had returned or by what had happened he was unable to tell.

Following her into the kitchen, he did not hesitate to follow her instructions to sit down to eat as she saw to the meal preparations, and was hardly surprised when his eldest son sat down next to him. His son also proved hard to read prompting Gaighdon to ask casually, "What exactly have you been told, Lachann?"

"Not much." the boy responded. "Only that you had returned and Ciorstag had not." Lachann seemed to think a moment before adding, "And that you brought someone with you and the dead came as well and that was why the Crosspoint is sealed right now."

Smiling, he looked directly at Lachann as he replied, "That actually seems like a lot."

His son grinned. "I suppose it is."

Glancing at Moira, Gaighdon leaned over to ask, "And your mother is…"

Lachann made a face. "Not very happy."

"With me or everything?"

"I'm not sure." Lachann answered as he leaned over the table, crossing his arms to rest his chin on them while he watched his mother. It had been some time since Gaighdon caught his son do that and raised an eyebrow in question.

Noticing the look, Lachann simply shrugged.

Turning back to his food, Gaighdon ate the rest of his meal in silence, allowing himself to feel some of the exhaustion he had held tightly in check since arriving home. Here in the safety of his kitchen he was free to be himself instead of the clan chieftain.

It was not as if he could hide anything from Moira. Or, judging from the occasional sideways glance he was receiving from Lachann, from his eldest son either.

As he was pushing his empty plate away, Moira stepped over to the table and looked down at them. Lachann straightened as his mother said, "Go find your brother and tell him it's time to come home."

Climbing out of his chair, Lachann answered, "Yes mother." before jogging out of the room. Settling into the vacant seat, Moira regarded him with a grave look.

"What happened, Gaighdon?" she asked in her typical straightforward manner.

A sigh slipped out as he answered, "That could be a very long story, Moira."

"Then start with the boy."

Something in the way she said the words made Gaighdon look curiously at her. Her shoulders slumped slightly as she said softly, "He isn't much older than Lachann is he."

"No, he isn't." Leaning back, Gaighdon added, "His name is Mahado. He is apparently a well trained Draoidh and was given the talisman he is wearing after passing several tests." Shaking his head he said, "Something apparently went wrong and he lost control of its magic, though I think there was more involved than I am aware of that led to his injuries."

"Birog mentioned the dead followed you through and the fact the boy has a spirit watching over him."

Gaighdon nodded. "The dead attacked him after he lost control. In regards to the spirit, I would guess Mahado summoned the Magus to his aid but he was unable to appear until we crossed through the Point."

"And Ciorstag?"

"I believe she is fine. She was the one who insisted I take Mahado through." he answered.

A sudden yawn stopped him a moment and, as Moira rose to her feet, Gaighdon gave her an apologetic look.

Laughing slightly she said knowingly, "I've already had a bed set up in the bedroom so you can get some sleep but still be with Mahado if he should wake up."

A grin pulled at his lips. "You're not going to torture the boys with my presence tonight?"

"Not tonight." Pushing his shoulder she said, "And I do think it's time for you to get some sleep, Gaighdon. I can satisfy my curiosity before you leave tomorrow" She gave him a shrewd look. "I assume you are planning on going back through tomorrow to check on Ciorstag?"

Pushing himself upright, he nodded and answered truthfully, "Unless Mahado wakes up I have to." He grimaced slightly. "Though I need to speak to Cian before I leave. Things are happening on the other side of the Crosspoint that could have a serious impact on us here."

He could not hide his worry as he added, "And it could change our future forever."

--------------------------------------------

Akhenamkhanen strode quickly to the Temple of Wedju, his thoughts wandering ahead, considering what news Shada might have brought back from his investigations. The temperature, dropping rapidly as the light of day lost ground to the dark and a stiff wind began stirring the air, caused Akhenamkhanen to feel a sense of relief as he stepped into the warmth and shelter of the Temple. Quickly making his way to the meeting room, where a blazing fire set in the center of the room's round table providing the only source of light, Akhenamkhanen found his remaining Priests already reviewing Shada's report.

He was surprised though to find the High Priest of Amun also in attendance. Acknowledging Inherynakht's presence with a nod, he turned toward Shada who, still dressed in his dust covered robes, quickly knelt before him, his face creased with frustration. "What news do you bring us, Shada?" Akhenamkhanen asked.

A sigh slipped out of Shada as he answered, "Very little, mighty Pharaoh. A powerful heka interfered with our attempts to follow the trail that led into the desert." Glancing up he added, a touch of confusion slipping into his words, "The footsteps we tracked stopped suddenly at the edge of a ruined village south of the city. I could not tell if the trail was hidden or if the one whose footsteps we followed simply disappeared into the air. We searched the village for some sign of our quarry but I concluded there was nothing more to be found there." Shada bowed his head once again. "Forgive me; I was unable to find anything more."

Akhenamkhanen nodded once hiding his disappointment, though part of him had suspected there would be little to find, before gesturing Shada to his feet. Resting a hand on the Priest's shoulder he said, "If there had been something to find we know you would have uncovered it." Letting his hand drop, he turned to Akhenaden to ask, "And the other trail?"

Akhenaden shook his head. "It leads to the point of the wall the woman said this Crosspoint they used was set into." He shook his head uneasily. "It is there but I could not open it. It is a heka stronger than anything I have seen before. The spell that seems to operate it has a similar feel to those within the Book of Millennium Magic."

"Perhaps we should speak with the màileachan naomh?" Seth asked.

"It would be wise course of action, my Pharaoh." Akhenaden added.

"We will speak with her in the morning." To stop any arguments, and hardly willing to explain why he would not call her now, Akhenamkhanen turned to the High Priest of Amun to ask, "How much damage was done to the Temple by this?"

Inherynakht frowned. "It is difficult to say, great Pharaoh. This intruder has defiled the sanctuary of Amun and the outer room is still resonating with disturbing heka from both the first attack and the second. I am not sure how long it will take us to cleanse and repair the rooms and the outer wall. And until that can be done I am moving Amun to the Temple in Thebes. I have men preparing my ship to leave tomorrow."

Crossing his arms, Akhenamkhanen said thoughtfully, "Removing a god from his Temple is an event that will cause some consternation amongst my people."

"I will not risk Amun's wrath, Pharaoh." Inherynakht said angrily. "It's going to be a difficult enough task trying to regain his trust as it is. Moving him is the only option."

"We agree. However, it may be best to turn this more into a celebration than a retreat."

"It may be but it is for Amun to decide what will be done." Inherynakht sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily as he added, "I will relay your suggestion to him after the morning absolution and send word to you once I know his will."

"That is all we can ask. If you have need of funds for the transfer, speak to Siamun. The Royal Treasury is open to Amun and to you. We will also send a donation to the Temple to aid in the repairs."

Inherynakht bowed slightly in acknowledgement. "Your generosity will be remembered, great Pharaoh." Looking back at Seth, Inherynakht said, "Thank you Seth for sharing with me the information you have gathered so far. If we find anything more as we restore the Temple I will have word sent to you directly."

Seth bowed as he said, "We would be glad to aid you in removing the heka from the outer room, simply inform us when you are ready to begin."

"Hopefully Mahado will have returned safely by that time. We believe he may be best suited for that duty." Akhenamkhanen said. He received a look of grudging amusement from the High Priest.

"You were determined to have him as one of your priest, weren't you Pharaoh." Inherynakht said.

Smiling slightly, Akhenamkhanen admitted, "Of course."

Chuckling, Inherynakht bowed low in farewell, raising his hands before him in supplication as he said, "May your heart never speak against you, great Pharaoh, and may you enjoy a long life, prosperity, and health."

Akhenamkhanen nodded once, releasing Inherynakht before turning to Akhenaden. Speaking the name of his missing Priest reminded him of his conversation with Akhenaden from the night before and he asked once Inherynakht was gone, "Did you have an opportunity this morning to show Mahado the duel guard?"

"Yes. He was able to determine it was not crafted within the Kingdom though where it may have been made was beyond his abilities."

"How was he able to tell?"

"The trigger device within this guard can only be activated by shadow heka." Karim answered as he brought the duel guard to him to inspect. "The ones we use are activated manually when the device is held upright or moved sharply as the wearer closes their hand into a fist. Only a summons is accomplished with shadow heka."

"The instructions regarding the making of such a guard are in the Book of Millennium Magic but I was unable to translate that particular section until Mahado explained how he believed this one worked." Akhenaden said.

"Have you been able to identify where the assassins from the earlier attack were from?"

Isis nodded her head slowly as she answered, "The assassins yes. They came to the city from two separate locations." She stood up and pulled several papyri free from a pile sitting on the table before her. Handing the sheets to Akhenamkhanen she said, "We found passage records for them on ships that were traveling up the Nile. Three of the men boarded a ship at Henen-nesut, the rest are recorded as boarding a ship when it stopped for cargo in Memphis. We have sent scribes to search the records at both cities to see if they show where they may have come from originally; but it will be some time before we know when and where each man entered the Kingdom itself."

"However, we have been unable to identify the magician." Karim added. "We have yet to find any records of him within the city before the attack. It is possible he never entered the city and met the assassins in the desert just before breaking into the Temple."

Sighing, Akhenamkhanen silently agreed with Karim. Knowing there was nothing more to be gained by this discussion he took a deep breath and said, "Isis, Seth, I would like both of you in attendance when I interview the màileachan naomh tomorrow after Siamun opens the Palace. Iry, I require you to give the advisor to my son's new wife a tour while I am occupied."

Raising an eyebrow in surprise, Akhenaden said, "May I enquire as to why?"

"Not yet. I simply want you to give me your impressions of the man afterwards."

"Do you not trust this Lord Dartz, Pharaoh?" Seth asked curiously.

"I am not sure. It seems best not to trust anyone as long as the balance of ma'at is upset." Akhenamkhanen answered.

"You may wish to ask the màileachan naomh about him tomorrow." Seth said. "She apparently has some knowledge of him."

"How do you know this?" Akhenamkhanen asked.

Seth gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I asked her why she did not accept his help when the Prince collapsed this afternoon before I left the Great Palace. She mentioned that Lord Dartz is known to her people."

Akhenamkhanen nodded. "Thank you for that information, High Priest. I will ask her what she knows." Handing the papyri back to Isis, he said, "If anything of importance should arise, inform me immediately." Heading back toward the entrance he added, "I will see you all tomorrow at the morning meeting."

He barely heard the acknowledgements as he stepped into the hall, already lost in thought.

Akhenamkhanen was beginning to wonder if he was looking forward to what he would discover tomorrow or not.

---------------------------------------------

Atemu set his wine cup down on the small table beside his chair and rose to his feet to greet his new wife as she entered his room. He had yet to pour any of the wine that had been brought to his room; he simply needed something to do with his hands as he waited for Dakhamazu's appearance. It had taken a little longer than he expected for her to come to him but Ciorstag had warned him that may happen and that Ifenete was doing her best to keep things on schedule.

The two handmaidens that accompanied Dakhamazu slipped their mistress's robe from her body as she knelt before him and bowed themselves out of the room, letting the guards seal the doors once they had moved through. Beneath the robe, Dakhamazu was simply dressed, a white linen shift flowing down from one shoulder, leaving one full breast exposed, the fabric gathered at her waist by a fine, gold- embroidered belt of matching fabric. A gold bracelet, embedded with lapis lazuli, circled one wrist while a thin gold band ran across her forehead and into her short, black braided hair. As she bowed her head there was a gentle clicking noise as the beads woven into the braids tapped against one another.

"There is no need to kneel to me when you join me within this room." Atemu said as he reached down to help her to her feet. "I'm surprised Ifenete did not mention that to you."

Dakhamazu kept her head bowed, her eyes gazing down toward the floor as she answered in a soft warm voice, "Your first wife did inform me what your expectations would be, my Prince, but I did not feel it proper to greet you in such a way on our first night together."

Atemu raised an eyebrow at that but remained silent, deciding it would simply take his new wife some time to get used to his ways. Turning back to the small table and reaching out for the jug of wine, Atemu said, "Please join me for a drink, Dakhamazu."

She surprised him again when she commented, "My Prince, that is my duty."

Pausing, he asked, "Your duty?"

Stepping swiftly to his side, Dakhamazu picked up the jug and his cup and said, "My duty is to serve you and see to your pleasure. You do not serve me. Please, sit down." She poured out a small amount of wine into his cup before pouring a cup of her own.

Not quite sure how to take his new wife's actions, he sat in his chair to say, "This is hardly necessary Dakhamazu." Realizing she had yet to meet his gaze, he added with a sigh, "And you have my permission to look at me."

She smiled as she looked up. "Thank you my Prince." Taking his cup in her hands she knelt beside him, the soft skin of her bare breast brushing against his knee. He was about to protest being waited on hand and foot when he caught a shadow of a challenge in her expression.

Deciding to go along with Dakhamazu, he accepted the cup and took a sip and was not at all surprised when one of her hands dropped to rest on the leg that was not completely covered by his robe. Her fingers gently caressed his skin, her hand slowly slipping down to brush against the more sensitive skin of his inner thigh even as she continued to gaze up at him with a slight smile on her lips.

"You are welcome to drink with me." Atemu said, his voice a little rough as he felt himself beginning to respond to her casual touch. He knew she was a virgin, that had been a requirement, but one of the Hattie ambassadors who had come to finalize the treaty had mentioned his new wife would be 'well trained' and he was beginning to believe that to be the case. Even with Nekhennan there had been some initial awkwardness when she first touched him but Dakhamazu was showing no sign of uncertainty as she continued to stroke his thigh and leaned against his knee.

Perhaps Ciorstag was right about Dakhamazu knowing about what went where.

"I am content, my Prince." she said with another smile.

Leaning back he watched her as he drank and noticed a sliver of a green gemstone suspended from a fine silver chain, resting in the hollow of her throat. Stretching his hand out he gently caught the stone and shifted it slightly, finding himself fascinated by the slightly luminous quality of the gem and amazed at the tiny links of the chain holding it. The fine craftsmanship was exquisite and Atemu knew it was beyond the abilities of any silversmith under his father's employment. As she raised an eyebrow in question, her hand stopping on his thigh, he said, "I've never seen such a stone."

Dakhamazu nodded her head once, sharply, the beads clicking loudly at the movement as she replied, "It is a shard- taken from a sacred stone- that was given to me when I was born. My advisor had the chain designed to carry it when word reached my father that the great Pharaoh had accepted the treaty and I would be sent to join my chosen husband."

He looked into her dark eyes as he asked curiously, "Did you wish to come?"

"Of course. I have heard many wondrous things about your kingdom from my advisor and wished to see it for myself." Her fingers resumed their movement, moving further up his thigh as she said, "Will you show them to me, my husband?"

"Of course." Atemu replied as he let the stone drop back to the hollow of her throat and set his cup back on the table. Reaching out, he gently ran his thumb along the smooth skin of her cheek as he added, "I would be glad to do so."

-------------------------------------------

Leaning against the wall, Ciorstag distantly felt the frown creasing her face as she sensed a shift in the spells around Atemu's wounds. The magic she recognized as coming from the Millennium Puzzle had suddenly flared up, strengthening her own spells to the point she now only needed to keep a light touch on Atemu to know what was happening.

For a moment her awareness wandered slightly when a giggle from one of the handmaidens waiting in the hall reached her ears. Her frown grew deeper at the slip in her attention.

Irritated with herself, she blocked out the girls and focused back on Atemu. It was easy enough for her to sense things were warming up in the other room but the spells were taking the strain with a minimum amount of stress. Still, Ciorstag felt uneasy as the magic from the Puzzle continued to strengthen its hold on Atemu. Something was not right but she could not pinpoint the source of her concern.

Deciding it was a necessary evil; Ciorstag dropped her awareness deeper into her spell and reached out to touch the power of the Puzzle trying to find the source of her unease. She gasped, panic clutching her heart when the Puzzle suddenly grabbed her mind and swung it in line with Atemu's. For a moment Ciorstag's heart raced as she looked through Atemu's eyes, feeling his growing passion and caught sight of a green stone against the tanned skin of the body beneath him, before dropping back to simply being aware of the condition of the spells.

Confusion colored her thinking as she panted and tried to bring her heartbeat under control. The significance of the vision eluded her, though it was obviously important enough for the Puzzle to bring it to her attention. Though that also worried her, the fact the Puzzle had overwhelmed her to show it to her.

How was it able to do that?

She then realized what position Atemu was currently in. Whatever was going on was going to have to wait since Atemu was obviously no longer thinking properly and had decided to try out a few other positions than the ones she had suggested.

Using her years of experience to bury her confusion, Ciorstag began strengthening her own spells to help limit the amount of pain Atemu was about to feel.

----------------------------------------------

Atemu leaned over Dakhamazu, supporting his weight on his arms as he kissed a slow line down the center of her chest, taking note of the tension in his wife's body. Dakhamazu had stiffened up once they had moved to the bed and Atemu instinctively slowed down though he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to wait for her. Luckily she finally relaxed and grabbed his head, shifting her legs to wrap around his waist.

Glancing up, he could see she was still tense but a look of acceptance had settled on her features. He would have rather had her enjoy this but he found himself now beyond the point of holding back. And unfortunately this was why they were here, the treaty needed to be sealed.

Moving back up her body, kissing her deeply as he reached for the oil resting on the edge of the bed, listening to the moans slipping out of both of them as their bodies rubbed together, he was startled when she pushed him away. Grunting in annoyance as he propped himself on one elbow, he was about to speak when she grabbed the oil, a startling fierce and focused look crossing over her face. Sitting up, she filled her hand with the oil and then wrapped the hand around his arousal, pumping quickly.

He gasped, his hips bucking with pleasure as she worked him. Letting go of him, she quickly spread more of the oil between her legs before pulling him on top of her, her legs wrapping back around his waist. Pressing slowly into her, hissing as he paused to give her a moment when she cried out, he finally gave into his urges when she gasped, "Don't stop!"

Plunging deep into her warm, moist heat, Atemu rocked his hips, pulling part way out then pushing back in, and it was not long before he reached his limit. Releasing his seed into Dakhamazu, Atemu collapsed onto his side, his wife's legs still wrapped around his waist. Closing his eyes, he listened to Dakhamazu's heartbeat as his body slowly relaxing into sleep.

Shifting slightly, pulling himself out of Dakhamazu as he swept the bed sheet over them both, he found his eyes drawn to the crystal shard on the silver chain that had slipped off of her and now rested brightly next to her ear. Lying down, he gently moved the crystal back to the hollow of her throat, and felt himself smile as Dakhamazu drew him down for a kiss.

Settling beside his wife, a soft sigh slipping from her as they parted, he found himself wondering sleepily how the green stone could be so warm beneath his hand as he tangled his fingers in the chain holding it.

---------------------------------------------------

Mahado was drowning in the dark, the cries of the dead buffeting his soul as he clawed for the surface. He knew he could not stop fighting the dark, could not give in to the voice whispering in his ear to let go, that all his desires were within his reach if he would simply submit; but he knew he could not. To submit was to betray Atemu and that was something he could not do.

_Your Prince needs you now. _the voice insisted softly into his mind. For a moment the darkness was awash with flowing green, and Mahado had the fleeting sensation the Puzzle's golden heka struggled against the green, before falling back into the roiling, suffocating blackness.

A moan slipped out as the blackness wrapped tightly around him. _Let me help you._ The voice caressed his weary soul, sending tendrils of strength for him to hold, but Mahado still fought, still resisted, though he knew he was reaching the end of his strength. He could feel his ba slipping away and cried out into the dark, hoping against hope someone could hear him.

"A bheil sibh gam chluinntinn?" a new voice asked uncertainly, the sound sparkling silver across the dark.

Mahado grabbed the silver and pulled himself gasping into consciousness, his hand holding someone's arm in a fierce grip. For a moment Mahado stared at the wide eyed figure in his grasp, his mind slowly realizing it was not Gaighdon but not sure why it was coming to that conclusion, when a fiery pain burst out across his chest.

Letting go, Mahado cried out and doubled over, and heard the voice from the dark say in his mind, _You should have accepted me, Mahado. Now there is nothing you can do to stop me from claiming what is rightfully mine._

---------------------------------------------

A bheil sibh gam chluinntinn- Do you hear me? (Gaelic)


	3. Chapter 3

Book of Tales II: Tales of the People of the Mists

Chapter Three

Startled awake by Lachann's shout, Gaighdon struggled blearily upright in the cot he'd been sleeping on and blinked in surprise at what was revealed in the dim glow of the spirit light anchored near the bed.

Gaighdon could see Mahado was awake and had a tight grip on his son's arm and was staring at Lachann in wide-eyed confusion, echoing the look that was currently on his son's face. For a moment, no one moved and the only sound was Mahado's harsh, labored breathing. However, a sudden shift in Mahado's expression had Gaighdon quickly throwing off his blankets and moving across to the other bed.

As Lachann reeled back when Mahado gasped and let go of him, Gaighdon snapped, "Get the Dian and the Draoidh!"

A quick nod and his son silently ran from the room.

Gaighdon slipped behind Mahado as the youth curled over with an inarticulate cry of pain, his hands reaching down toward the Ring. Gaighdon grabbed Mahado's wrists and pulled them away, making sure to keep Mahado's arms clear of the golden Ring as it began to shiver and glow. Mahado was shaking, trying to double over as he repeatedly moaned Atemu's name, and a shimmer of purple tinted magic began running over his skin as if reacting to Mahado's torment. Gaighdon tensed as he sensed a surge of power emanating from the Ring and watched in trepidation as the power suddenly manifested itself, bursting out from the Item in shadowy tendrils, slipping around Mahado to brush across his arms and chest, the feel of it wrong and perverse.

"Mahado, listen to me!" Gaighdon shouted as the shadowy magic grew thicker around them, "Help is coming, you need to hold on!"

He knew Mahado had heard him, could tell by the shift in his body language he was listening, but the power was also listening and more than aware of his presence now. Gaighdon braced himself as the shadows suddenly grabbed the purple tinted magic, pulling it from Mahado's control, to send it wrapping around his wrist and forearms, forcing him to draw on his own magic to keep it at bay. A discordant howl accompanied the pinpricks of searing pain that ran up and down his arms as the tainted shadow magic tried to break his hold on Mahado; but Gaighdon ignored it and remained focused on holding the youth in place. A deep instinct told him that if Mahado touched the Ring now his soul would be claimed by the shadows pulsing around them.

And with the magic Gaighdon suspected Mahado could wield, those shadows would have enough power to devastate his clan.

A movement in the doorway caught Gaighdon's attention and he shouted desperately "Cian, watch out!" as the Ard Draoidh came into view. Cian was already shouting out a spell even as the shadows moved to attack. Boosted by Mahado's magic the shadows shot across the room and struck the quickly cast shield spell Cian called into being, throwing the Draoidh hard against the wall and pinning him in place.

Barely able to hear the Dian's counter spell from further in the hall over the angry scream of the conflicting magics, Gaighdon forced himself to focus back on Mahado. Sensing Mahado losing ground to the power that was overwhelming the Ring, Gaighdon leaned close to shout at the youth, "You must fight this!" Trying to break through Mahado's pain he added, "You need to survive to warn Atemu!"

A sob slipped out as Mahado cried out, "I've already lost him, he's already theirs!"

"No, Mahado you must listen to me!" Realizing Mahado could no longer hear him Gaighdon gathered his magic and forced it against the youth's mind.

He instantly recognized that he would never have been able to slip past Mahado's defenses if the youth had not been so injured; still, the pain that assaulted Gaighdon from the remaining shields around Mahado's mind almost pushed him past his limits. Knowing he could not last long against the onslaught, Gaighdon shouted directly into Mahado's thoughts, _Then you need to fight to bring Atemu back!_

There was a moment's pause before Mahado's mind swung into harmony with Gaighdon's even as the youth arched backwards. The frighteningly cold touch of Mahado's skin against his own caused Gaighdon to clench back a sharp cry of agony even as the movement snapped his link with the youth's mind. He could feel Mahado wrench the purple magic back from the shadows while at the same time he grabbed Gaighdon's own magic. Surrendering control to the youth, Gaighdon could only watch, breathless, as Mahado ripped the shadows away from the Draoidh and pulled it back toward the Ring.

Freed from the attacking shadows, Cian sent magic spinning around the room, containing the shadows as Mahado strengthened his hold on them.

Stunned by the amount of magic Mahado was pulling from him, Gaighdon was unable to comprehend what was passing between the shadows and the youth. All he was sure of was the surprise and rage emanating from the shadows as Mahado ruthlessly forced it back into the Ring.

As the shadows disappeared into the Item Gaighdon felt Mahado's mind brush against his, willingly reestablishing the link as Cian moved close with a questioning look. Speaking into the link Gaighdon said sharply, _Cian can help you with the Ring, what do you need from him?_

_I do not know what I need!_ _I cannot remember a spell that would contain them!_ Mahado gasped back. The strain of holding the shadows in place was clear in the ragged edge of his thoughts and Gaighdon could hear the desperation staining his voice.

Dragging his attention to his Ard Draoidh, Gaighdon said roughly, "Is there a binding spell that can be used on the Item?"

Cian shook his head. "I do not think so. At least not one that would remain in place more than a few days."

_It's enough!_ Mahado managed to respond after Gaighdon relayed the Draoidh's words.

"Do it, Cian." Gaighdon ordered.

With a sharp nod, Cian knelt on the edge of the bed and held out both hands just above the Ring. Closing his eyes and chanting ancient words in a harsh voice, Cain wrapped his spell firmly around the fiercely glowing Item. Gaighdon could see the strain the spell was having on the Draoidh but Cian was well verse in such magic and was soon sealing the shadowy power into the Ring.

Blinking rapidly as the last words fell from his lips, Cian reached out and lightly rested a hand on Mahado's shoulder. Gaighdon could see the Draoidh's surprise at the cold Mahado's body was radiating as he said slowly in Mahado's own language, "You are safe for now. Rest, I will watch over the Ring as you sleep."

Gaighdon felt Mahado's hesitation and added, _I will not be far._

_You will listen?_ Mahado asked; hope, exhaustion, and uncertainty coloring his words.

_I will listen._ Gaighdon answered reassuringly.

Mahado carefully loosened his hold on the Ring and, once he was satisfied the power was contained, let go of conscious thought. Gaighdon remained deep in Mahado's mind, making sure the youth had finally fallen into a natural sleep before letting his attention turn outward, and was not surprised to find the Dian scowling at him.

He was a little surprised to find his wife was also in the room with a similar look on her face, though he knew he should have expected that.

"Cain, Lachann, help Gaighdon move out of the way." the Dian stated firmly. Turning she added, "Moira, do you have extra blankets in here- I believe the boy needs them."

"I do." Moira answered as Cain lifted Mahado slightly. Gaighdon managed to climb to his feet with Lachann's assistance but needed to lean on his son to remain standing. He watched as the Dian quickly cut the bandages covering Mahado's chest away and was startled to see the wounds from the Ring seemed to be gone. Worried he looked at the Dian but was relieved when she gave a satisfied nod.

"Well, it appears that his fever has broken and the magic he was throwing around took care of this problem." she said as she gestured toward Mahado. She glanced up as she added, "He'll start to warm up now that the magic of the Item is no longer drawing strength from him."

"You don't seem that surprised by this, Birog." Cian commented as Moira handed the Dian a quilt.

She shook her head and answered with a touch of amusement in her voice, "Not really. He was injured because of magic, why would I be surprised he was healed by it?" Covering Mahado with the quilt, she turned to Gaighdon with a piercing look to say. "However, I do not want him moved from here before tomorrow morning." Crossing her arms, she added, "And I expect you to stay put till at least dawn,"

Gaighdon felt a grimace cross his face but knew he would not be able to argue. The Dian rarely pulled her rank as the clan healer over his own but it was obvious she was going to do that now if he failed to heed her. Still, he would not be able to leave until Mahado woke up; the bond was still opened and Gaighdon was unsure exactly what would happen to Mahado if he were to step through the Crosspoint while it was there.

And he had a suspision the Dian would certainly take advantage of that knowledge to keep him in place.

"Am I confined to bed, or am I allowed to move?" he asked.

"Confined till morning, yes." the Dian answered with a slight smile. "After that I will allow you to move about, as long as you agree not do anything as stupid as teaching Ruadh new sword techniques."

Gaighdon sighed. "I will agree to that."

"Good." the Dian said.

As he settled back on the cot, he saw the Dian whispering to Moira, who nodded in response and left the room. The Dian moved to the side of the cot as Lachann stepped back, his face worried as he watched her. A slight tickle against his mind was the only indication he had of the Dian's use of magic on him.

"You are not using a sleep spell." Gaighdon stated clearly.

Quirking an eyebrow, the Dian answered, "I'm only checking to make sure you are not suffering from any ill effect due to your recklessness, Chieftain."

"He'll be all right though?" Lachann asked in concern.

Chuckling, the Dian rested a hand lightly on Lachann's shoulder as she said, "He is fine, child. As much as I would wish your father to stay out of trouble, he is more than capable of taking a beating while not being too damaged by it." Giving Gaighdon a good-natured glare, she added, "And if he is able to question my actions then there is certainly no reason for you to worry, Lachann."

Giving the youth a little push toward the door, the Dain said, "Why don't you go support your mother; she has gone to speak to the Ard Righ."

Bowing slightly to the Dian, Lachann gave Gaighdon a searching look before striding out of the room. Once his son was out of sight, Gaighdon said, "Why do I have the feeling you told him a half truth there, Birog?"

"I did no such thing, Chieftain. I just failed to add that there is still the possibility that the powers the boy over there carries will kill you once the seal around the Item fails." She shrugged before adding, "I saw no reason to worry him about that."

Gaighdon sighed and glanced at the door. "Moira would have realized that."

"Yes, she has." The Dian sat on the edge of the cot as she said, "However, your duties as the Chieftain will not allow you to step away from this, she knows that as well as I do." She turned and gave Mahado a sad and thoughtful look. "If what the Seer suspects is true, we are all at risk from what that boy holds."

-------------------------------------------

Atemu jerked awake, jarring his new wife as he gasped in surprise. Dakhamazu blinked at him in confusion before suddenly blushing and turning away, pulling the sheets self-consciously toward her. For a moment, Atemu was unable to respond to his wife's discomfort as his attention was forced inward.

He felt the power he now realized was the Ring flare sharply across the Puzzle's own, and sensed his Item's attempt to stop the Ring's advance. He staggered out of the bed and over to the Puzzle, grabbing it and sinking to a sitting position on the floor as he cradled the glowing Item in his arms.

Something dark and stained reached out from the Puzzle and Atemu instinctively called on the Puzzle to block it but was shocked when he felt Mahado's unique heka suddenly wrapped around the dark power and ripped it away. Atemu stared down at the Puzzle, breathless, as the Ring suddenly went quiet in his senses and the Puzzle returned to its former state.

Atemu sat on the floor for several moments staring at the Puzzle until he heard Dakhamazu asked tentatively, "Atemu, are you all right?"

Turning, Atemu found his new wife watching him, wrapped tightly in the bed sheet. Sighing, Atemu set the Puzzle back on the small table and returned to the bed. Dakhamazu continued to watch him closely as he lay down and he found himself once again reaching out, gently tangling her silver chain around his fingers, the green stone resting in the palm of his hand. Biting her lower lip nervously, Dakhamazu settled back down next to him and pulled the linen sheet over them both.

"I apologize if I have caused you any discomfort, wife." Atemu said softly as he let go of the pendant.

Dakhamazu blushed as she curled up on her side to face him. "I am fine." she said evenly. "Do not worry, Atemu." She carefully reached out and tentatively brushed his hair away from his face as she said, "Sleep now husband."

Atemu sighed and closed his eyes as she gently ran her fingers through his hair, falling quickly into sleep as she continued to touch him.

But before he closed his eyes and gave himself to sleep, he wondered once again how Dakhamazu's green stone could be so warm.

--------------------------------------------

Ciorstag carefully made her way into the women's quarters, mindful of her movements. Her head throbbed slightly from last night and she tried not to make any extraneous motions that might aggravate things.

She was satisfied that Atemu was not feeling any ill effects from his activities during the night though the sleep he was currently in was deeper than she would have expected with someone new in his bed. She had kept a firm touch on the Prince throughout the night but- outside of the Puzzle reacting to something before dawn- she felt Atemu had experienced very little discomfort from his actions.

The buzz from the Puzzle's flare of power though had yet to abate. Ciorstag was curious as to what it had reacted to but it had been brief and had not seemed to affect her spells around the Prince's wounds. She decided there was no need to worry about that issue until she had a chance to speak with Atemu.

However, something nagged her from the back of her mind, something about Atemu's new wife and the stone she wore. Gaighdon had mentioned the assassins in the Temple had carried green stones of power around their neck though he had described the stones as broken fragments, not faceted like the one the Princess wore. Still, the chain and silver latticework that held the stone was of a style a master silversmith of the Clans would design.

She was sure it was a style that was not familiar to the silversmiths in these lands.

It was quite possible it had been a gift from her advisor, but that only made her suspicions of who Lord Dartz's might be stronger; and that just made her head hurt a little more.

Realizing hunger was adding to her growing headache Ciorstag caught the attention of a servant, and discovered Ifenete was in the kitchens overseeing the day's deliveries and food preparations. Ciorstag was aware that she was expected to go before Pharaoh soon and decided she should have some food in her in hopes it might keep her thinking straight. Stepping into the large open aired courtyard that served as the kitchen and bakery, Ciorstag was surprised to find Dakhamazu already there.

And Ifenete looked less than pleased by the presence of Atemu's newest wife.

Staying by the entrance, Ciorstag listened to the barely restrained note of irritation in Ifenete's voice as she said, "Is there something I can assist you with, sister?"

Dakhamazu glanced around the enclosed courtyard, a curious look on her face as she said absently, "No, I am well." As she turned toward the entrance and met Ciorstag's eyes, Dakhamazu smiled and said, "Ah, healer; you are awake!" Nodding slightly, the girl added, a shadow of embarrassment crossing her face, "I apologize if the Prince and I caused you any distress last night."

Surprised by the comment, Ciorstag found she was even more surprised when Dakhamazu said, "If you wish to rest I am sure my advisor can take your place; he is quite skilled in the ways of such heka."

Ciorstag did not miss the slightly panicked look that crossed Ifenete's face as she calmly answered, "Thank you for your concern, Dakhamazu. I will consider your words."

Nodding once, Dakhamazu turned away and announced, "I will retire for now. I will leave my handmaiden with you Ifenete; she is familiar with what I require. There is no need to worry about assigning one of your own to me."

"As you wish, sister." Ifenete managed to answer evenly.

Tilting her head, she finally faced Ifenete as she said in a slightly confused voice, "Forgive me, I do not understand why you refer to me as sister; we are hardly that." A sad and distant look crossed her face as she added in an undertone, "There is much I need to learn about this place I see.' Absently shaking her head, Dakhamazu walked away calling her servants to her as she disappeared back into the palace.

Easily reading the angry expression on Ifenete's face, Ciorstag cautiously stepped into the kitchen and was immediately asked, "You aren't really considering her offer to help with Atemu are you?"

Smiling slightly, Ciorstag shook her head. "I said I would consider her words, I never said I would accept them." She let a frown pull at her lips as she continued thoughtfully, "I am surprised she was aware of my presence though." Fixing Ifenete with a sharp glance, she continued in the same tone, "And that you are also aware of my activities last night."

"You were quite clear in your instructions to us regarding the Crown Prince. I assumed since you were not here that you were staying by Atemu in case there was a problem last night." Ifenete answered reasonably.

Ciorstag had to admit that made sense, and the fact Dakhamazu and her advisor were present when Atemu collapsed at the temple meant they knew why she had such close access to the Prince.

Still, it was more than she wanted them to know.

---------------------------------------------

Panic filled Mahado as he struggled to pull himself awake, instantly aware that, wherever he was, it was not a location he was familiar with. He tried to push himself upright but found himself being held down, and he could hear a voice he didn't recognize telling him to relax.

Instinctively reaching for his heka to break free, Mahado was startled into full consciousness when Gaighdon shouted, _Mahado, stop! Cian's only trying to help you!_

Blinking, he found himself staring at a tall man with sharp green eyes and long, black hair tied in a thick braid, revealing triangular ears similar to Gaighdon's. The man glanced to the side and said in a curiously accented voice, "What did you just do?"

Resting his hand on the man's shoulder as he came into view, Gaighdon answered, "I simply asked him not to harm you, Cian."

"Ah." The man nodded and let go of Mahado, rising up to switch places with Gaighdon. Nodding, the man said, "I apologize if I startled you. That was not my intention."

"No harm was done." Mahado said slowly, a little surprised at the rawness of his throat. Frowning as unfocused memories tickled his mind, Mahado glanced down at the Ring and asked uncertainly, "You were the one who sealed it?"

"Yes." the man acknowledged. "And I'm afraid I was correct; the spell will not hold for very long."

"It just needs to hold until I can speak with the Mehy." Mahado said softly to himself. Looking up, he nodded to the man gratefully. "Thank you."

Cian returned the nod before turning to Gaighdon. "I will notify the Dian he is up. Do you require anything else, ceann-feadha?"

"No, simply inform the Ard Righ of the situation as you see it and send Lachann to me."

"Understood." Cian answered as he left them alone.

Looking around the room, Mahado asked, "Where exactly are we?"

"Dalriada." A slight smile of amusement twitched the corners of Gaighdon's lips as he added, "As to exactly where you are, you are currently in my bed."

"I'm sorry." Mahado responded automatically.

The smile grew a little more but before Gaighdon could speak, someone in the doorway asked carefully, "Athair?"

Standing to gesture a youth who looked remarkably like him into the room, Gaighdon said, "Mahado, meet my son Lachann."

Lachann bowed slightly. "Welcome, Mahado." Straightening he gave Mahado an embarrassed look as he added, "Forgive me, I do not know your language well."

Mahado smiled. "I would guess you know more of mine than I of yours."

Resting a hand on Lachann's shoulder, Gaighdon said, "I need to speak to someone. I will leave Lachann with you in case you have need of anything. Whatever I have is yours as long as you are here Mahado."

Mahado nodded and watched as Gaighdon spoke quickly to his son before leaving the room.

After settling in a chair next to the head of the bed, Lachann gave Mahado a curious look and asked, "I would guess you have several questions to ask. I can try and answer them if you would like."

Mahado thought about that. There were many questions in his head but he decided to ask, "How did I get here?"

Lachann thought a moment before answering slowly, "You were brought through the Crosspoint. I have not heard why you were brought here." A frown crossed his face as he added, "They said the dead came through as well but I was not there."

Mahado nodded absently as he suddenly remembered the strange white haired man in the Temple the Ring had reacted to. Fingering the Ring Mahado wondered why the man's presence had caused the dead to pass through the Ring to reach him.

And why they had protected the man so completely.

Cocking his head to the side, Lachann added, "They said there was also a spirit guarding you."

Looking up, losing track of his thoughts for a moment, Mahado said in surprise, "A spirit?" As Lachann nodded, Mahado suddenly realized who the spirit would be and was about to take a breath to summon the Magus of Illusion, when an older woman suddenly walked in the room.

"I would prefer you not to use heka for a while, if you have a choice." the silver haired woman said with a kind smile and a sharp look, crossing her arms as she stopped beside the bed. Mahado found himself studied closely by the woman, a look that he instantly recognized as that of a healer. Nodding at the Ring she commented, "I would also keep in mind the state of that talisman of yours. I believe your own personal heka is now bound to the Item you wear. If I'm not mistaken, Cian was using it to help seal the Item."

Biting his bottom lip in embarrassment as he realized the truth of the woman's words, Mahado glanced up apologetically and said, "Forgive me, I did not consider that."

She nodded and said gently, "You are simply concerned for your friend the Magus, correct?"

Mahado looked at her in surprise, causing the woman to shrug her shoulders "That was how Gaighdon greeted him." She raised an eyebrow slightly and said, "And the Magus seemed quite protective of you. I would assume your feelings toward him would be the same. Thus, my warning not to summon him until you are stronger, for both of your protection."

"Birog can be a bit smug when she's right." Lachlann uttered in a mock whisper.

The woman gave Lachann a tolerant but humorous look. "You just watch your mouth young man. You are a long way from being ceann-feadha."

An odd look crossed Lachann face, causing the woman to smile gently as she reached out and ruffled his hair. "It will take more than the power you saw last night to harm your father, Lachann." she said softly. "As I said, do not worry. It will be some time before your father calls upon you to be the new ceann-feadha."

As Lachann settled back in the chair with a thoughtful look on his face, the woman turned back to Mahado and bowed slightly. "And as Lachann said, I am Birog. I am the healer for Gaighdon's clan." Settling on the edge of the bed, she rested a hand lightly on his forehead. "For the moment you are under my care." Mahado felt a quick flash of heka move through him and was unsure what to make of the surprised look that crossed her face.

Apparently, it was a look that Lachann did not understand either. "Is something wrong, Birog?"

Shaking her head, Birog looked at Mahado in amazement. "Actually, there is nothing wrong, that's the problem." Her smile was a bit uncertain as she said, "It seems the heka favors you quite a bit, young man."

She shook her head as if gathering her thoughts then stood up to say decisively, "Well, I was going to have you stay in bed until tomorrow morning but, since you appear to have made a complete recovery I suppose I can allow you to move about." Crossing her arms, she suddenly gave Lachann a fierce look. "However, I expect you to keep an eye on him and that you summon me if anything should happen."

Lachann nodded. "Yes, Dian."

Giving him the same look, Birog said to Mahado, "And I still expect you to avoid using heka for a while, understand?"

"Yes." Mahado answered, knowing better than to argue with a healer.

Birog gave him one last searching gaze then nodded decisively. "Lachann, I would like you to find Mahado some clothes and take him to the baths to clean up." As Lachann rose to his feet and left the room, Birog added, "Once you're done, I will examine you a little more closely. I do not think there is anything damage left in you to concern me but I want to be sure before I release you from my care or allow you to use your heka."

With a sudden, bright smile, Birog said in an amused voice, "Welcome to Dalriada, Mahado."

----------------------------------------------

Gaighdon made his way to the library in search of Ìomhar, the Seer of the Clans, and was surprised when he found not only Ìomhar, but Seòras, second guardian of the Ard Righ, already there.

Giving the guardian a curious look as he entered, Gaighdon asked, "Should you be here, Seòras?"

"I was given the morning to do as I wished." The guardian glanced at Ìomhar, a look of amusement crossing his face at Gaighdon's surprise before adding ruefully, "Gaighdon, the Ard Righ is safer here on Skye under your protection than he is in Tara under ours right now."

"I find that hard to believe." Gaighdon stated.

Ìomhar nodded once. "No, he is correct." The Seer scowled. "There have been questions raised in the minor councils regarding the right of succession in Ulaid and the Ard Righ will not be able to please everyone if he is forced to decide the matter. It has tempers running high at Tara right now."

"Still," Ìomhar added thoughtfully, "if the prophecy is in motion then matters of succession may become a moot point."

Settling into a chair, Gaighdon said, "No, it will become more important if what you believe is right for the clan's turns out to be true, Ìomhar."

At the Seer's curious look, Gaighdon sighed and did a quick calculation in his head. "I will lose almost a third of my clan to madness or death in a crossing through the Shadow Realms." He gave Ìomhar a shrewd look. "I'm assuming that's what you meant by 'leave this world', Seer."

Before Ìomhar could answer, Seòras said, his face grim, "I would think the numbers would be higher than that."

"Possibly for other clans." Gaighdon responded honestly. "Living this close to the Crosspoint might give us an advantage others may not have. Still, if there is a question of succession it will need to be answered before that, otherwise it will not be possible to bring the clans together for such an endeavor. It will cause a civil war to break out."

Rubbing his face, Gaighdon pulled his thoughts back to the topic he needed to discuss with the Seer before he was dragged into a political debate that was best left in council. "Ìomhar," he asked carefully. "What do you know about the ancient Ard Righ, Dartz?"

A slightly confused look crossed Seòras' face. "Who?" He looked at Ìomhar and Gaighdon could tell he was instantly on alert as he caught the frown on the Seer's face.

"Why do you wish to know?" Ìomhar asked quietly.

It was Gaighdon's turn to frown. "You've seen something." he stated.

Iomhar's gaze shifted away for a moment. "Yes." he admitted. Looking back up he repeated, "Why do you wish to know, Gaighdon."

A sigh slipped out as he said, "Ciorstag believes that she has met him." Ìomhar looked surprised as Gaighdon continued. "Lord Dartz is the advisor to the new wife of the Prince that Mahado protects. We suspect he may be manipulating events in An Eipheit."

"What makes you believe that?" Ìomhar asked.

"When we first arrived, we rescued the Crown Prince from assassins wearing green stones of power. They were in An Eipheit claiming souls for the great beast apparently."

"The Orichalcos." Ìomhar whispered. A shudder passed through the Seer before a heavy sigh slipped out. "It may be him, Gaighdon."

"Who is this Dartz?" Seòras suddenly demanded.

Ìomhar jumped slightly at Seòras' tone then answered decisively, "He was the last Ard Righ of the ancient homelands. It is said he still wanders the world, searching for a way to bring back the old ways."

Studying the determined look that was crossing the Seer's face as he spoke, Gaighdon said softly, "You are not going to tell me what your vision was."

"No." Ìomhar answered in a firm voice. "I cannot, Gaighdon." Iomhar's expression softened slightly as he added, "You have all the information you need; and the vision I had is of future events. It is not yet the moment for you to know what I do."

Ìomhar smiled grimly. "Besides, it is up to the boy you brought here to deal with Dartz in this time." A look of dangerous amusement crossed the Seer's face.

"You simply need to survive long enough to get them in the same place. I'm sure you can manage that, Gaighdon de Dalriada."

Gaighdon was not happy with that answer at all.

---------------------------------------------

Ceann-feadha- chieftain (Gaelic)

Athair- father (Gaelic)


	4. Chapter 4

Book of Tales II- Tales of the People of the Mists

Chapter contents- © April 11, 2007 by dragonwrangler/kjraeside

Chapter Four

Ciorstag was surprised to see Akhenaden and Lord Dartz leaving the Palace as Seth escorted her to her meeting with Pharaoh, but then had to wonder why. The possibility that Dartz was the Ard Righ of legend was more than remote; and his association with the princess meant that he belonged here more than she did.

In the light of a new day, Ciorstag found herself questioning Gaighdon's suspicions as to what might be happening.

Still, she trusted her instincts and they were clearly telling her to be cautious around the strange man. Whether that was simply caused by her unfamiliarity of the situation going or something else she could not yet tell.

Stepping into the audience hall, Ciorstag was also surprised by the people already present. She assumed this meeting would be a private one since much of it would concern Atemu's condition; but she realized it would have been difficult to arrange since she had no true rank in this kingdom beyond that of ambassador- and even that was stretching credibility a bit.

After bowing down to one knee in acknowledgement of Pharaoh's presence, she let Seth lead her over to the Chief Vizier where he stood with one of the court scribes.

"What has happened?" Seth asked in a low voice as he scowled at the group gathered before the throne.

"It seems that a situation has arisen regarding the moving of Amun. The High Priest is on his way to the Palace as we speak." Siamun answered in a carefully neutral voice.

Seth looked at him in surprise. "And Pharaoh is simply waiting for Inherynakht to appear?" the tall Priest responded in a sharp whisper, his voice giving away his astonishment.

Ciorstag could not be sure but Siamun seemed slightly amused by Seth's tone. "The High Priest is acting as Amun's voice in this matter- it is best to remember that fact, Seth, Priest of Wedju." he said calmly.

"Hn." was Seth's response but he did nod once, reluctantly, in acknowledgement of the mild rebuke.

A sudden sound of raised voices outside the audience room heralded the High Priest's arrival. Inherynakht strode quickly up to the foot of the dais on which Pharaoh sat and then stopped, neither bowing nor kneeling, simply standing before the throne as he waited for Pharaoh to acknowledge him. Ciorstag sensed Seth tense beside her and heard a murmur of unease from those within the room; but Pharaoh's only response was to wave a hand and a servant quickly stepped forward with a seat for the High Priest to use.

As Inherynakht settled carefully onto the seat, Pharaoh asked, "What words have you brought us from our brother Amun?"

The High Priest sighed. "He has made it clear that he will not leave the Temple."

Pharaoh appeared surprised and not completely pleased with that answer. "Did our brother mention why he will not leave?"

"No, and it is not my place to ask such a question, great Pharaoh." Inherynakht snapped. His sudden exhale betrayed his frustration as he shook his head. "He will not leave and has proclaimed that Mahado and the one named Gaighdon be brought to him when they return."

Pharaoh frowned then made a slight gesture. Seth stepped forward and Ciorstag followed, kneeling beside Seth once they were before the throne as Pharaoh asked, "Do you know why our brother has requested your cousin's presence, màileachan naomh?"

Ciorstag shook her head and answered as she stared at the floor. "I do not know. I am not familiar with the one you call Amun beyond what I have been told, and Gaighdon would have no more knowledge than I. I can only imagine this summons is a reaction to what happened within the Temple." Unsure if she was making a breach in protocol, she raised her head to glance at the High Priest. "If it is required that Gaighdon be called into accountability for his actions he will be bound by the rules of hospitality to accept whatever punishment Amun demands. You will simply need to ask that he accompany you to Amun, he will not resist."

Inherynakht frowned and shook his head. "I do not believe that is why Amun wishes to speak with him. Distance is of no concern. Amun would not have waited for them to return if it were simply a matter of punishment for the damage that was done within the Temple."

Inherynakht returned his gaze back to the throne. "Amun has stated that they will return and that they are to be brought to him. He has said no more than that."

There was silence and Ciorstag stared at the inlaid tiles of the floor as she waited for Pharaoh to respond. She felt relief hearing that Gaighdon and Mahado apparently made it to Dalriada intact but she was not happy with the fact they seemed to be getting even more deeply involved with the events moving through this land.

Stifling a yawn as Hurenmun and his assistants carefully wrapped new bandages around his midsection before dressing him, Atemu attempted to pull his scattered thoughts into something coherent and logical.

He was a little surprised Ciorstag had yet to make an appearance, considering how the night had gone; he had certainly expected a lecture from the healer if nothing else. He let a frown settle on his face as he considered his actions during the night. He had no defense against any complain Ciorstag had with him; he had taken the healer's warnings to heart but still had allowed himself to get into positions she had asked him to avoid.

That was not like him.

It was also not like him to lose his temper without provocation. He had already snapped without cause at one servant this morning, and had been trying to control his irritation with this familiar morning ritual he had experienced for as long as he could remember with a minimal amount of success.

Absently fingering a green gemstone on a silver chain that had been placed around his neck, Atemu wondered what it was that was making him lose his self control. He hoped it was not causing Ciorstag too much discomfort. He had a feeling he had her to thank for the fact the pain from his wound seemed to be absent this morning.

As the dressers stepped back, Atemu slipped the Puzzle on and turned to find Karim stepping into the room. Atemu raised an eyebrow in silent question as the Priest knelt before him.

"Pharaoh asked that I accompany you to the Palace. He is speaking to Ciorstag and requires your presence when he is done."

With a sigh Atemu nodded and gestured the Priest to his feet as he left his quarters. Part of him wished Seth had been the one to find him. With Mahado missing, Atemu would have liked to have someone to talk to about what happened at the Temple yesterday and though he did not know his cousin all that well he felt more at ease in the High Priest's presence than he did with any of the other Priests of Wedju.

As they crossed the courtyard that separated his quarters from the women's section, Atemu caught sight of Mana perched on the edge of one of the reflecting pools listlessly stirring the water within. Immediately stepping away from the group and gesturing them absently to stay where they were, Atemu approached the girl and said quietly, "Mana, what are you doing out here?"

Mana jumped up, spinning around in surprise and started to take a quick step towards him when her focus moved to the group behind him. She immediately dropped to her hands and knees with a slightly choked, "My Prince!"

Sighing slightly, Atemu turned to Karim and stated, "I will meet you at the Palace entrance in a few moments."

He could see the protest in Karim's eyes at the delay, but all he said was, "Yes, my Prince."

Atemu waited until the group moved out of his sight before reaching down to pull Mana to her feet. As she straightened, she kept her head bowed and Atemu had to tilt her head up to see what he knew he would see. Mana brushed her arm across tear swollen eyes before meeting his gaze.

"He's still alive." Atemu said gently.

Mana's eyes widened as she asked, "How do you know that?"

"He…" Atemu frowned a moment as he searched for the right words. "He protected me against an attack during the night."

"Then he has returned?" Mana asked hopefully.

Atemu regretfully shook his head. "No. He is still elsewhere."

"But why?" Mana cried. "Why did he have to leave?"

Atemu sighed as he answered. "He had no choice. I am sure Gaighdon will bring him back as soon as he can."

He waited as Mana tried to compose herself. The girl struggled a moment then took a deep breath, rubbing her eyes with her arm once more. Atemu let go of her and waited.

"Then I will not worry," she announced then tilted her head and gave him an uncertain smile. "Unless, of course you say I should."

Atemu smiled. "I will be sure to inform you if that is necessary."

"What should I do while I wait?" Mana suddenly asked.

"What should you do?" Atemu repeated, a little confused by the question.

Mana nodded. "I'm Mahado's student now but he hasn't given me any assignments yet."

Before Atemu could respond an angry shout echoed into the Palace. Running to the entrance, Atemu found Karim and, much to his surprise, Akhenaden staring down at a dark haired man pinned to the ground by several guards. Akhenaden stepped forward and snapped, "How dare you profane this place with your presence, thief!"

"I do not think he is entirely to blame for his actions, Iry."

The cultured voice pulled Atemu's attention away from the scene before him to a figure standing patiently at the edge of the group. He immediately recognized Dakhamazu's aide and asked, "Why do you say that?"

Lord Dartz glanced at him, odd mismatched eyes thoughtful as he pointed out, "Can you not feel the being trying to pass through him?"

Frowning, Atemu glanced at Akhenaden as the Iry studied their captive. He sensed the flare of heka from the Millennium Eye and was startled when he felt an echo of that power from the man on the ground.

"What was that?" Mana asked in surprise as she leaned around Atemu to get a better look.

"I'm not sure." Akhenaden answered as he turned to Lord Dartz. "Explain to me how you knew about this." he ordered sharply to the white-haired man.

Moving to stand beside the Iry, Lord Dartz replied, "I have always had the ability to sense heka such as that. As to why I guessed what it was- there was a fragment of ancient knowledge handed down amongst my people that mentioned monsters from the Shadow Realms that had the ability to manifest themselves in this world by passing through certain individuals."

"You are familiar with how a summoning works?" Atemu asked.

"To a certain degree," Lord Dartz answered. "It was said that some individuals have the ability to allow the beings to pass completely through them and the beings would draw on the life energy of the one summoning them to manifest fully in this world. It was also said that others would try to cross into this world and would become trapped." Looking down at the man, he added almost to himself, "This situation would eventually lead a man to do wrong if the monster trying to pass through them is of a chaotic alignment. If the monster's presence could be pulled out of the one it is trapped in, I would think it would cure an individual like this of such tendencies as thievery."

"Is that possible?" At Lord Dartz's curious look, Atemu pointed out, "The only way that we know of to transfer a ka monster from one person to another is in the few moments after the death of the one it is bound to."

Lord Dartz regarded him silently, almost as if he were judging him, before saying, "So you do have the ability to summon a monster into the real world."

"It is not a difficult thing for me to do." Atemu responded.

"Ah. I had heard rumors but did not know if I should believe them," the white haired man said.

Not bothering to respond to that comment, Atemu looked back down at the thief and asked thoughtfully, "Even if the monster can be removed without killing the one they have possessed what would be done? We certainly cannot allow another person to suffer under such influences."

Rubbing his chin, Lord Dartz answered, "The creature's spirit could possibly be sealed into specially prepared stone tablets, I suppose. That might also allow anyone with summoning abilities to call on them since they would no longer be tied to an individual."

"Wow, you know a lot about this." Mana said brightly. Lord Dartz gave her a surprised look then smiled kindly at the girl.

"I've always found such puzzles to be quite interesting to solve," he responded.

Akhenaden gave the man a curious look. "And where exactly did you come across such knowledge as this?"

"There were many texts regarding shadow monsters in my homelands," He pulled a small item from a pocket of his robes and handed it to the Iry. "I'm afraid this is all that I have left of those books."

Atemu recognizing it to be of a similar make to the Book of Millennium Magic when the Iry opened it, the flat rectangular pages somehow bound together in an unfamiliar technique and covered by an oddly illustrated wrap. Atemu glanced up and found an expression of shock crossing Akhenaden's face- an expression that was quickly controlled as he met Atemu's gaze.

"This is something Pharaoh should be informed of."

Twisting the chain to the green gemstone that now rested against his chest beneath the Millennium Puzzle between his fingers, Atemu found he had no difficulty agreeing with that statement.

Gaighdon eventually left the library after talking a little with Ìomhar about the Millennium Ring to find his wife Moira. Leaning into the kitchens, he wasn't surprised when he caught sight of Mahado and Lachlan eating breakfast at the side table.

He felt a little amused as he looked at Mahado dressed in his son's clothing. He also realized the young man was probably not very warm dressed like that and turned to go look for a jacket or cloak for him, but found Moira was already taking care of that.

She smile as she walked up, one of Lachlan's lined cloaks draped over one arm. "Considering how you two were dressed when you got here, I'm guessing it is a little warmer where he is from?"

"During the day, yes."

She nodded. "I thought as much. Boy's too polite to make a fuss and Lachlann hasn't traveled enough to think of such things." She gave Gaighdon a look. "Though, considering he is very much your son, it wouldn't have been the first thing that crossed his mind anyway."

Gaighdon grinned, unable to argue with that. Moira nodded towards the two and said, "I'll take care of them, you go ahead and take care of your duties."

"Actually, I was hoping to have a few moments to talk to you about all this."

A sigh slipped out of Moira. "You don't have time." She shrugged and added, "I knew when I married you this was going to be part of how things would be. As long as you are still standing I will be content."

She then smirked and said, "However, when this is over and you return I expect you to give me all of your attention and to be thorough in your apologies to me."

"I will be sure to do that." he said with a smile and caught her head to pull her close for a kiss.

Only to hear his other son say, "Eww."

Breaking the kiss, he glanced over his shoulder and found Ùisdean scowling up at him as he held the hand of his sister, Màili- who was blinking owlishly, her hair sticking up at odd angles on one side of her head as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Moira laughed. "Oh, just wait Ùisdean, you'll be doing that to some girl soon enough." As Ùisdean repeated his previous comment, Moira reached down to pick Màili up and stated, "We have guest so I expect you to be on your best behavior young man."

Ùisdean brightened. "The stranger who came through the Crosspoint?"

"Yes. However, I need you to remember that he knows the trader's language not ours when you speak to him."

Ùisdean nodded sagely as if this information was of great importance, and Gaighdon had to control his smile as Ùisdean glanced up at him. The smile died away at his son's next words.

"Will you have to take him back home, father?" Gaighdon could hear the barely controlled plea in the question and he knelt down to answer Ùisdean face to face.

"Yes, I will." He could see the frustrated protest forming and he reached out to put a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. Ùisdean tensed, an angry expression appearing on his face.

"But…" Ùisdean managed before Gaighdon cut him off.

"Ùisdean." he said sharply. The boy shut his mouth and glared sullenly at him. "Ùisdean, I was the one who brought him here, it is only proper that I return him to his own family."

The boy shook his head. "You are chieftain here and the Righs are here, you are supposed to be here too."

"The Righs?" Moira asked curiously, catching the odd plural to the word.

Ùisdean nodded vigorously as he looked up at his mother. "Ailig is here. I saw him with the Ard Righ." Turning back to his father, Ùisdean scowled and said, "And you can't leave when they are here."

Gaighdon shook his own head, keeping his focus on his son instead of letting it turn to why Ciorstag's brother Ailig would be here. "I must, it is the only way I can fulfill my duties as chieftain, Ùisdean."

Confusion washed over Ùisdean face. "But your duty is to the Righs."

"My duty is to our clan. I must answer to Council and the Righs regarding my actions and I am guided by them but I must always put our clan first."

"But he is not of our clan." Gaighdon did not answer, knowing it was more important for Ùisdean to realize what his answer to that statement would be. Ùisdean stared at him thoughtfully a few moments then said reluctantly, "But he is under your protection."

"Yes."

Ùisdean spoke slowly as he worked his way through his confusion. "And that makes him part of the clan as long as he is under your protection." The boy paused. Gaighdon waited, both proud and sad that his son understood his position.

It had been one thing when he had gone through the Crosspoint the first time- that had simply been a grand adventure in the boy's mind. But the events of last night- and Gaighdon knew there was no way to hide what had happened, Ùisdean would have known something was wrong as soon as he had seen his brother's face, or anyone else's for that matter- meant Ùisdean would have to face the fact that it was his father's duty to protect the clan, even if it mean putting his own life at risk sometimes.

"He is in danger?"

"Yes."

"He is not safe here?"

Gaighdon shook his head. "No, he is not."

"Will you be safe taking him to his home?"

He could see the worry in Ùisdean's eyes, but as much as he would like to comfort him, Gaighdon knew it was best to simply tell the truth.

"No, I will not. But the danger that chases him is one the clan is not prepared to face yet. I must take him back. I cannot protect him or the clan if he remains."

"But if you do not come back, who will protect us?"

Uisdean's voice had risen sharply and Gaighdon sensed Moira take a step closer. He shook his head slightly to stop her. As much as he wanted to protect his children from the harsh reality of a chieftain's life, he could not.

"You will always be safe, the Council and the Righs will make sure of that."

Ùisdean shook his head. "But, if you do not come back…"

Gaighdon gently held his son's head still and met his gaze as he asked quietly, "What would you have me do?"

"I want you to stay." Ùisdean responded, sniffling a little.

"And if I stay? My guest's chieftain put his care in my hands and he trusted me to bring him safely back. I cannot keep him safe here."

Ùisdean tried to shift his head to look down and Gaighdon loosened his grip slightly to let him. "It would break your promise to the other chieftain if you stay?" he asked as he stared at the floor, the tip of one booted foot lightly kicking the heel of the other.

"Yes, it would."

"And you have to keep your promises."

It was not a question but Gaighdon answered anyway. "Yes, I do."

Ùisdean was silent, and Gaighdon pulled him into a tight hug. "I will return, if I am able, I will promise you that, Ùisdean." His son nodded as he wrapped his arms around Gaighdon's neck to hug him back.

They remained like that for several heartbeats, and then Ùisdean began to squirm. Gaighdon let him wiggle his way out of the embrace and pretended he did not notice the tears his son was wiping away with one arm. Moira stepped up to Ùisdean and, holding out Lachlan's cloak, said, "Why don't you take this to Mahado. He's probably a little cold right now."

"Mahado?" Ùisdean asked as he took the cloak from his mother.

"Our guest."

Holding the cloak with both arms, he turned back to Gaighdon and asked, "You will say goodbye before you go?"

"I will be sure to, Ùisdean."

His son nodded, held the cloak a little higher so that he wouldn't trip on it as he walked, and made his way into the kitchen.

Cautiously straightening up, feeling a little drained by the short discussion with Ùisdean, he found Moira giving him a questioning look.

"Did you promise Mahado's chieftain you would keep him safe?" she asked as she shifted Màili to a more comfortable position on her hip. Màili had quickly fallen back to sleep with her head resting against her mother's shoulder, and Gaighdon was glad at least one of his children was finding a little peace in all this chaos.

"Indirectly, yes." He reached out and brushed some of Màili's unruly hair away from her face. "I heard Ciorstag ask Pharaoh if he trusted us just before she ordered me to take Mahado through the Crosspoint. I'm assuming Pharaoh's answer was yes."

Moira sighed. "You'd better go talk to Ailig. It would best he hear about what is happening from you."

Gaighdon wrapped one arm around Moira's waist to hold her close again, and had to smile when he heard a sleepy protest from Màili at being pressed between her parents.

Moira rolled her eyes slightly then gave Màili a tender look. "I still don't know how we managed to have two more children after Lachlann, considering how much they tend to get in the way."

"Persistence?"

Moira hit him lightly on the chest with the back of her free hand. "Go find Ailig, I'll take care of the children." she said.

Gaighdon watched her walk into the kitchen, then turned away to find Ailig.

He just hope the Righ of the Duine-sith was here for news about his sister and not because some new problem had arisen.

He wouldn't be at all surprised if it turned out to be the later though.

Akhenamkhanen did not allow his surprise to show at the sight of his son, Akhenaden, Karim, and Dakhamazu's aide entering the throne room. He did however frown at the sight of the man being dragged in by the Palace guards behind them.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked in a voice carefully pitched to show his displeasure at the disruption.

Akhenaden quickly approached the throne and knelt down, bowing his head as he stated, "A situation has arisen that requires your attention, Great Pharaoh."

"What has happened, Iry?"

"It seems this man holds a ka monster within him."

"What?" Inherynakht exclaimed. Akhenaden was clearly startled when the High Priest stood up and turned his back to the throne to look at the struggling man. Glancing down at Akhenaden, Inherynakht scowled and said in an unusually deep voice, "Only those who have been trained have the ability to summon a ka monster. What is the meaning of your words, Iry?"

Akhenamkhanen gave Akhenaden silent permission to speak, curious now to discover what had happened. Akhenaden rose to his feet and nodded to the prisoner saying, "I am saying there is a ka monster trapped within this man."

"How is that possible?" Akhenamkhanen demanded.

"I do not know." Glancing up, ignoring the High Priest, Akhenaden added pointedly, "However, the Princess Dakhamazu's aide believes the monster can be removed without harming the one possessing it."

Inherynakht frowned as he regarded the white-haired man. "And how is it he has such knowledge when you do not Iry?"

Seeing the displeasure on Akhenaden's face at Inherynakht's questions, and guessing as to why the High Priest's voice may have changed, Akhenamkhanen stated clearly, "I agree with the voice of our brother Amun." Akhenaden's face cleared, becoming the calm mask of the Iry as he reluctantly bowed in acknowledgement of his Pharaoh's words. "How did he come across such knowledge?"

"From ancient knowledge handed down through is people, and from this." Akhenaden held out something and Akhenamkhanen had to keep a tight reign on his expression as he picked it up and realized it was similar to the Book of Millennium Magic. Glancing up, he let his gaze fall on Lord Dartz. The man simply nodded in acknowledgement of his attention from where he knelt before the throne.

Looking over at Inherynakht, he noticed that the High Priest of Amun was frowning and that he was not focused on Lord Dartz, but on Atemu. Letting his gaze fall on his son, Akhenamkhanen found him toying with a green gemstone as he watched Lord Dartz.

Not sure why he felt so uneasy, Akhenamkhanen turned to Siamun. "We will continue this discussion in the privacy of our quarters. Bring our son, the Iry, our daughter's aide and the màileachan naomh after we have exchanged words with our brother." Directing his gaze to the guards holding the prisoner he added, "You will remove him from our presence and keep him under guard, unharmed, until we have decided his fate."

Rising to his feet he turned and left the throne room, ignoring the confusion that appeared on the face of the guards as Inherynakht fell in step beside him.

They walked in silence a moment then Akhenamkhanen asked, "How much of what was said out there was Amun's, Inherynakht?"

Inherynakht shook his head. "I do not know, great Pharaoh."

"Our brother is welcome to appear in his true form once we have reached the meeting room."

Inherynakht was silent but Akhenamkhanen could feel power flaring a moment around the Priest. "The heka is out of balance," Inherynakht finally answered in a distracted voice. "He does not believe it would be wise for him to appear at this time."

Akhenamkhanen stopped. "Is that why he wishes to speak with Mahado at the Temple?"

"It may be." Inherynakht said, and then he faced him, his eyes slightly unfocused as he said, "Your Priest carries a heavy burden, and so does your son."

Akhenamkhanen could not be sure if it was Inherynakht speaking or not.

-------------

Righ- King. Each of the main Tuathan clans are lead by a Righ; example- Ailig is the King of the Duìne-sìth clans, while Gaighdon is the family chieftain to the largest clan within the Duìne-sìth. All the Tuathan clans are lead by the Ard Righ or High King.


	5. Chapter 5

(Yes, I am still working on this and the others but no, I don't know when the next chapters will be done. Sorry about that.)

Chapter Five

It had been a long time since Mahado had been as hungry as he was now; then again he had never used so much heka in so short a time. He took it as a good sign; if he was hungry then his body must be recovering. Thankfully there was plenty of food to help take the edge off his hunger.

As he set aside an empty bowl and readjusted the cloak he had been given, Mahado was startled when a bird flew into the kitchen and landed at one end of the long meal table he sat at. The bird appeared to be a raven- large and black except for the few feathers around its eyes that had a deep blue sheen to them. As it shook its body, fluffing out its feathers, the bird kept its steady gaze on him.

The little girl, Maili, squealed in delight as she stood on her chair and offered the bird a piece of bread. Turning its head, the bird regard the food a moment then stretched its neck to delicately take the chunk from the girl's fingers.

Looking up at Gaighdon's wife Moira, Mahado found that she was closely watching the bird, but was making no move to remove it from the table. The bird took one more piece of bread from Maili, and then carefully stepped around Lachann's empty platter so that it could stand in front of Mahado.

"Are you here to fetch Mahado, Dubh?" Moira asked nonchalantly as she set a bowl of fruit on the table. Glancing at her over its shoulder, the bird bobbed its head once, then turned its gaze back to Mahado.

"Is it acceptable to the Mor-Ríoghain that Lachann show him the way?"

The raven tilted its head. There was a flash of heka across Mahado's senses, and then the bird walked over to stand beside the hand Lachann had resting on the table. Moira looked at her son, then at Mahado, a reassuring smile on her face. "Best to not to keep her waiting," she said to Lachann.

Lachann took a deep breath, then rose to his feet, letting the bird climb up onto his hand then raised the hand up so that it could settle on his shoulder.

As he followed Lachann out of the kitchen, Mahado asked, "Where are we going?"

"To the meeting hall." The bird bumped its head against Lachann's and cawed loud enough to make Mahado wince. Lachann stopped. "Not the meeting hall?" he asked. The raven shook its head. Frowning, Lachann asked, "The audience room then?"

The raven bobbed its head and Lachann turned around. "I guess we're going this way," he said with an apologetic smile

"He understands what you are saying?"

Lachann nodded his head. "Yes."

"Is he under a spell?"

"A spell?"

"So that he can understand you?"

Lachann looked surprised. "I never thought about it." He shrugged. "I suppose he is. Dubh is one of the Mor-Ríoghain's three messengers."

Before Mahado could ask who the Mor-Ríoghain was, they stepped into another hallway that ended at two ornately carved doors guarded by an armored man on one side and a woman, similarly attired, on the other. Without a word they opened the doors, allowing them entrance into a long, high ceiling room. Mahado stared in fascination at the arching wooden supports holding the roof up, and the colorful banners hanging along the edges of the room. Light streamed in from openings along both walls, and Mahado had to force himself to move forward. Sheets of glass, some colored, some clear, were set into each opening. It was like nothing he had ever seen before.

The bird leapt from Lachann's shoulder and soared across the room. Mahado followed the bird's path to a door set halfway down the wall to his right, and then had to stop and close his eyes when the door swung opened. He gasped and bent over- momentarily overwhelmed by the heka that was concentrated in that one spot.

There was the sound of footsteps approaching. "Mahado?" Lachann asked, his voice rising with worry on the last syllable as he rested a hand on Mahado's arm.

Cautiously opening his eyes, Mahado found Gaighdon, and the healer Birog standing before him.

"Are you all right?" Lachann inquired. Mahado could only blink at him in bemusement as he tried to shake off the effects of the heka around him.

A hand rested on his shoulder and Gaighdon said firmly, "Mahado." Mahado shifted his gaze to Gaighdon and felt the bond they had forged during the night strengthen between them. The bond helped ground him and he closed his eyes to regain the rest of his equilibrium. When he opened them again, the air still shimmered with heka behind Gaighdon, but it was not as strong as it had been before. Mahado took a few deep breaths.

He nodded once. "I…" He took another deep breath. "I am all right."

He saw Birog smile as she turned to Lachann's. "Something to keep in mind, young man," the healer said. "Heka users see the gods and goddesses a little differently than we do."

"Oh." Lachann grimaced as he looked at Mahado. "My apologies."

"You could not have known that would be his reaction," a woman's voice answered. Gaighdon turned towards the voice and Mahado caught a glimpse at what it was that had overwhelmed his senses.

A tall woman, on whose shoulder the bird now sat, stepped forward. Heka shimmered above and beneath her skin. Mahado had trouble focusing on her face; her features seemed to shift and Mahado could not tell if she was an old woman or a young one.

Instinctively dropping to his knees, Mahado bowed and said, "Forgive me; I know not how to honor you." He sensed the heka around the goddess ripple with amusement even as Gaighdon strengthened the link between them. He also felt the distant presence of Coeremar rising up in the back of his mind, ready to be summoned, regardless of the danger.

"There is no reason to bow to me as I have told your guardian here on more than one occasion," the goddess said.

Startled by the goddess's words, Mahado opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything the goddess announce firmly, "Master of the Sword."

Gaighdon moved between him and the goddess again, blocking his view.

"My Lady."

"This bond that I sense between you and the boy, was it of your own free will that you allowed it to be forged?"

"It was, my Lady."

"And who is the other I sense guarding his mind with you?"

"He refers to himself as the Magus of Illusion." Gaighdon said. "He is Mahado's spirit guardian."

Mahado listened to the goddess take a deep breath and slowly let it out. The heka in the room suddenly coiled tightly around her as she moved closer.

"You stand between me and the boy," she said, her voice taking on a ritualistic cadence. "Why is that?"

"He has been entrusted to my care," Gaighdon responded in the same tones. "Forgive me, my Lady. I cannot allow any harm to come to him."

"You would protect a stranger who carries a power that could destroy all of the Tuatha de Danna?"

"I would. I cannot break the trust that has been given to me."

"Do you have the strength to stop those who may deem him a threat that must be removed?"

"I do not know."

"Then we best discover the answer, Ceann-feadhna." The heka surrounding the goddess suddenly flashed towards them, and the surge of power stole Mahado's breath. Gaighdon staggered back a step then straightened but Mahado could feel the link between them tremble under the attack and sensed how much keeping the effects of the attack from reaching him was hurting Gaighdon.

Mahado scrambled to his feet and had to fight back the instinctive urge to add his own power to Gaighdon's, afraid of what the Ring's reaction would be. "Wait," he shouted, "you're…"

"Boy." The word froze Mahado in place as he gained a clear view of the goddess. Without looking away from Gaighdon, she said calmly, "I am simply testing the parameters of the bond the Master of the Sword has forged between you and him," she said.

"But…" The goddess turned her gaze on him. Mahado took a deep breath and braced himself, but the goddess appeared more amused then angry as she arched an eyebrow and asked, "Do you often contradict those of a higher power than yourself, young draoigh?"

Mahado bit his lower lip, properly chastised by the comment. "No, forgive me," he answered quickly, "I just-"

"You were concerned for the safety of your guardian." She smiled. "An admirable emotion." The heka under her control abruptly returned to her and she turned her attention to someone to her right as Gaighdon dropped to his knees. "Ailig," she said, "I believe your Ceann-feadhna requires your assistance for a few moments."

"I am all right," Gaighdon protested as he struggled to his feet. The goddess crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at that comment.

A man, whose amused smile reminded Mahado of Ciorstag's, knelt beside Gaighdon and helped him to his feet. "You just don't know when to keep your mouth shut, do you cousin." Gaighdon scowled at him but seemed grateful for the help. A flash of heka passed between the two men and Gaighdon seemed to gain strength from the exchange.

When Gaighdon was standing without support, the goddess said, "I wish to talk to the boy's spirit guardian."

The sound of a chair moving drew Mahado's gaze over to a group by the table. He recognized the man stepping towards them- Cian, the one who had helped him seal the Ring. "My Lady," the man said, "that may not be wise. The talisman…"

The goddess shook her head. "There is no danger- the spirit is not tied to the power sealed within the Ring, only to the boy." She turned her gaze on Mahado. "Call your other guardian to your side, young draoigh."

At Gaighdon's nod, Mahado called Coeremar into being. There was a pulling sensation, as if someone had reached into his chest and was drawing heka from him, then the Magus of Illusion appeared in the air beside him. Mahado was relieved when he sensed no reaction to the Magus's presence from the Ring.

The goddess however, did not look relieved. She frowned and asked, "Your name, spirit?"

The Magus bowed. "I am called Coeremar, the Magus of Illusion, Lady."

"Why have you been bound to this child?"

"I am not bound. I come of my own free will when summoned, as it was done in the ancient times."

The goddess was silent and thoughtful for a moment. "And where is it that you come from?"

"It is called Vesedhe by my people." He glanced at Gaighdon, then back to the goddess. "I believe it has been referred to as Tir a Nog by your people's ancestors."

There was a collective gasp in the room, and Mahado could see surprise on many faces— except that of the goddess. She turned to Gaighdon.

When Gaighdon met her gaze, she said, "Events are moving quicker than expected. It would be best to take the boy home so he can settle things there. Tell the Màileachan Naomh she is free to offer whatever aid she deems appropriate to the one known as Pharaoh. And to you I order that you keep those oaths sworn to me and those that now bind you to the boy until I release you of them, Master of the Sword."

Gaighdon nodded. The goddess nodded in return, and then took a step back. Her gaze swept over the others in the room. "Lachann," she announced, "step forward."

Lachann moved forward to stand nervously beside Ailig. "Mor-Ríoghain," Lachann said with a quick bow of respect.

She smiled briefly at the boy then focused on Ailig. "The task I have given the Ceann-feadhna of Skye will put him in conflict with the oaths he has sworn to you Ailig, and those sworn to the Ard Righ. For that reason I now remove him as Ceann-feadha and raise his son Lachann up as Ceann-feadhna of Skye."

"What?" Lachann sputtered in surprise. "I'm not-"

"You are more than ready, Lachann. If I did not believe in your abilities, I would not be raising you up." The goddess glanced at Gaighdon. "If it is of any comfort, your father had much the same protest when he became Ceann-feadhna even though he was many years older than you are now." She made a gesture, and the bird on her shoulder flew back over to Lachann. "I will leave Dubh to assist you in your new duties during your father's absence." A wave of her hand caused a flare of heka to surround Lachann and the raven. "This spell will give you the ability to hear Dubh's words, though I doubt you will need his help in this, Ceann-feadhna."

She took a step back, then suddenly disappeared from view.

Ailig drew in a deep breath, shaking his head as he looked at Gaighdon. "Well that went as well as expected," he said.

Lachann stared at him in astonishment. "You expected this to happen?" he exclaimed.

Gaighdon quickly stepped over to Lachann and rested a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. "We hoped it would not come to this," he said, "but yes, we did."

"And the Mor-Ríoghain is right, Lachann, you will do fine." Ailig added kindly. He then gave Gaighdon an amused look. "Unlike your father, you tend to think things through before you act."

The spell around Lachann surged for a moment, and a startled look crossed Lachann's face as he glanced at the bird on his shoulder.

"Dubh!" Gaighdon shouted. "That's more than he needs to know." The bird chucked at Gaighdon's annoyed look.

Ailig laughed. "You'll have to tell me what he said," he said to Lachann.

"I don't think so," Lachann responded as he shook his head and blushed.

"It was about the incident at the summer solstice gathering the year after I became Ceann-feadhna," Gaighdon muttered.

Birog laughed. "Ah, yes, I remember that." She also ignored Gaighdon's annoyed look as she turned to the bird on Lachann's shoulder to say, "And that probably was more than the new Ceann-feadhna needed to know about his father, Dubh."

The bird fluffed its feathers and looked back unrepentant.

"You should get going," Ailig said, growing serious as he gestured to Lachann. "I'll take care of our new Ceann-feadhna and inform the Ard Righ what has happened when he returns from his meeting with Ìomhar. We will meet you both at the Crosspoint at the beginning of second quarter." As Gaighdon nodded and began to walk away, Ailig added lightly, "And good luck explaining all this to Moira."

Gaighdon sighed as he guided Mahado out of the room. "Thank you. I think I'm going to need it."

As they stepped into the hall, Mahado gave Gaighdon a puzzled look. "The Mor-Ríoghain," he said carefully, unsure as to what the goddess's proper title would be and not wanting to cause any offense, "does she often appear to your people as she did here?"

Gaighdon raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean does she often appear or does she often interact with us?"

Mahado thought about that a moment. "Both, I suppose."

"The Mor-Ríoghain does not often interact with us," Gaighdon explained. "But she will appear during times of unrest or crisis. However, there have been occasions where she has visited just for the sake of visiting."

Mahado thought back to Gaighdon's action's on the duel grounds. "Is that why you were able to face Ammit without fear? Because you are used to interacting with gods and goddesses?"

Gaighdon laughed softly. "Without fear? No, I would not say I felt no fear then, but I suppose that this is why I was not afraid to question your goddess." They stopped outside the kitchen and Gaighdon suddenly stiffened and glanced back the way they had come.

When he shook his head and raised his hand, Mahado turned around to look back himself. A black bird was flying towards them. Landing lightly on Gaighdon's hand, the bird made a chucking sound and looked at Mahado.

Shaking his head again, Gaighdon smiled and set the bird on Mahado's shoulder. Unlike Dubh, this bird had a tiny ring of glittering white feathers around its eyes. Mahado could feel the echoes of the goddess's heka flowing through it.

"It seems you have impressed the Mor-Ríoghain." He pointed at the bird. "This is Súiche. He will guide you to the library." Gaighdon sighed. "I will come and get you once I am done explaining where things stand to Moira."

"I understand," Mahado said. He grimaced and added softly, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused you and your family."

"It was my choice to get involved; you had nothing to do with that." He nodded at the bird. "Súiche."

_I will take care of him_, _Master of the Sword_, it said.

Mahado looked at the bird in astonishment. Gaighdon chuckled and headed into the kitchen. The bird pulled its head back slightly so it could give Mahado a look.

_I am magic_," Súiche said in his mind, _of course you, as a magician, can hear me when I'm sitting on your shoulder like this.  
_  
"Oh," Mahado said. He followed the bird's direction to the library and wondered what other interesting things were going to happen to him today.

* * *

Atemu rubbed his fingers around the stone hanging from the silver chain around his neck and tried to ignore the growing itch Ciorstag's spell seemed to be causing as he stepped into his father's private meeting room. The itching had begun when he encountered Akhenaden and Lord Dartz, his new wife's aide, just outside the palace. Unfortunately it was not an itch he could physically scratch, though rubbing the stone seemed to bring some relief.

Stepping into the meeting room, Atemu glanced towards the low dais where his father and the High Priest were seated. It was unusual for anyone to be on the dais with his father in such a situation as this but it was clear from the heka glittering around Inherynakht that Amun was listening in through his representative. Atemu wondered what the god found so interesting that he would use his High Priest in such a way; especially after all that had happened in his temple the day before.

Atemu took his place beside his father and turned so he could watch both those on the dais and the others who had followed him in. After fingering the stone one more time, Atemu straightened his back and forced his hand down to his side. Briefly meeting Ciorstag gaze, he noted the frown on her face then dismissed it before turning his attention to Dakhamazu's aide.

Lord Dartz stepped forward and knelt once again before Pharaoh. Pharaoh showed no reaction to the man. Instead, he studied the book, slowly turning the pages back and forth before closing it and handing it to Inherynakht. Atemu felt a sudden flash of heat against his chest where the stone lay as the High Priest took possession of the book. He reached up and touched the stone but found it cold beneath his fingertips.

"Tell me about this book, aide to Dakhamazu," Pharaoh said as he leaned back in his chair and finally acknowledging Dartz's presence. He gestured with the crook in his hand for the man to stand. Lord Dartz stiffened as if offended by Pharaoh's form of address but quickly changed his expression as he rose to his feet.

"It is called the Book of the Eclipse," the man explained. Before he could add anything more, Ciorstag said, "Impossible."

Pharaoh raised an eyebrow. "This book is familiar to you, Màileachan Naomh?"

For a moment, Ciorstag did not answer. She shook her head as if she'd been stunned then regarded Lord Dartz, her expression troubled. Shifting her gaze away from the man and up to Pharaoh, Ciorstag stepped forward and said, "Forgive me for speaking out of turn, Pharaoh; I was caught off-guard by Lord Dartz's words. There are legends among my people that mention a book by that name but I am sure it is not the same one before you." Puzzled, she looked at the man beside her to ask, "Where did you find it, this book of yours?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that question," Lord Dartz answered smoothly. Ciorstag swayed and took a step back.

"How?" she asked, softly. "How is that possible? The book you speak of was lost more than five millennia ago. This cannot be the original Book."

"It is possible in the same way that the Book of Millennium Magic has come here and—" Lord Dartz stopped when Pharaoh suddenly stood and Akhenaden's Millennium Eye began to glow as he moved to grab Dartz. Much to Atemu's surprise though, it was Inherynakht who spoke in a voice that stirred the heka in the room and brought the Iry to a halt.

"Even we had no knowledge of the Books," Amun said through his priest. "How is it that you both know of these Books when we did not?"

As Ciorstag bowed her head in acknowledgement of Amun's presence, Lord Dartz simply tucked his hands into the arms of his robe and said calmly, "We are the children of Atlantis. It is as simple as that."

Atemu watched Ciorstag's head snap up and heard her draw in a sharp breath. Atlantis was not a word Atemu was familiar with. He could tell he was not the only one though clearly it was familiar enough to Amun.

"It is not as simple as that," Amun said as Inherynakht stepped off the dais to stand face to face with Lord Dartz. "Atlantis was swallowed by the sea and her defenders died on the field of battle. There are no children of Atlantis remaining in this world."

Ciorstag sighed and rubbed her forehead. "No," she said. "There were some who survived the cataclysm though not many."

"Like Danu?" Atemu said suddenly. Ciorstag glanced his way and gave him a small smile.

"Gaighdon's been telling stories, I see." When Atemu nodded, Ciorstag turned back to Inherynakht. "And yes; he is correct. According to our legends, we are the descendants of Atlantis through the children of the Goddess Danu."

"She was not a goddess," Lord Dartz said, his voice sharp.

Ciorstag raised an eyebrow at the outburst. "Perhaps not but we honor her with that title."

"And you?" Amun asked as he looked at Lord Dartz. "To whom do you claim your linage through?"

"Through that of the royal line, of course." It was clear Ciorstag was about to interrupt again when Lord Dartz turned to her and said with a smile. "Why else would I carry the name that I do?"

Ciorstag hummed but made no comment in response to the man's words. Inherynakht's eyes narrowed as he held up the book. "And was it you who removed a section from this book?"

"That was done before it came into my possession."

"Removed?" Ciorstag asked. Without a word, Inherynakht handed her the book.

Atemu's hand clenched tightly around the still cold stone as Ciorstag took the book and quickly flipped the pages. She stopped at one point and ran a finger down the center. "They were cut," she said. Inherynakht nodded and held out a hand. As she handed the book back, Amun asked a question of his own.

"Are you able to tell what it was that was removed?"

Ciorstag shook her head. "It is a language older than any I know. Perhaps Gaighdon or the High Seer would be able to tell you but I cannot."

"And you?" Amun asked Dartz. "Can you read what is written here and what it is that is missing?"

"Of course I am able to read it; we have not been so careless as to forget the language of our birth." He gave Ciorstag a small bow. "However I do not blame you for that—many things were lost in the wake of the cataclysm." As he straightened, he added, "As to what is missing from the book? I do not know. As I said, it was removed before it came into my possession."

When Lord Dartz finished speaking, Inherynakht handed the book to Akhenaden then studied the white haired man. Sighing silently in relief, Atemu let go of the now warming stone and rubbed his hand against his kilt. As he did, the heka around the Millennium Item seemed to shift in a way he had not felt before. The shift caught Ciorstag's attention and she turned to look back at him. Puzzled more by her reaction than by what the Millennium Puzzle was doing, Atemu scowled at her for distracting him and blocked the tendril of questioning magic she sent through the healing magic within him. Before she could do anything to counter that, Inherynakht looked up at Pharaoh to say, "If he speaks the truth, then he would have knowledge of the Book of Millennium Magic."

It was obvious to Atemu that his father was not happy with Amun's words as he focused on Ciorstag and said, "And you, Màileachan Naomh; do you have knowledge of the Book of Millennium Magic?"

She shook her head. "It is said to be a book of powerful magic but beyond that, I have no knowledge of it. Others may but I can offer nothing more than that."

Pharaoh frowned and turned his gaze to Inherynakht. They stared at one another then the High Priest nodded his head. As he returned to his former position on the dais, Amun said, "If the monsters of old are returning to this world, it may be wise to learn this trick the aide to your new daughter speaks of."

The High Priest's eyes shifted to Ciorstag. He narrowed his eyes and said firmly, "We will trust him; for now."

* * *

As soon as Gaighdon entered the kitchen, his wife moved into action. Quickly hustling the children off to their morning class, Moira then snapped her fingers at her husband and pointed at the doors that led to the kitchen gardens as she turned to speak to Adwr, the head of the castle's staff, regarding the day's orders. Knowing better than to argue Gaighdon simply nodded his head and made his way towards the open doors. He could see several members of the kitchen staff giving him concerned looks and wondered how much of the strain the Mor-Ríoghain's test had caused was visible on his face.

Once outside the busy kitchen, Gaighdon paused to close his eyes and draw in a deep breath. When he opened them, he was surprised to find the morning sun was only just beginning to crest the edge of the courtyard's walls. The way his body was aching, he felt as if the sun should be dipping below the horizon instead of still rising into the day.

Dropping his gaze, Gaighdon slowly made his way to the far corner of the walled gardens where an ancient oak tree spread its branches. It was one of the few spots within the gardens that would offer some seclusion for the potentially loud discussion he was about to have with his wife. As he approached the corner there was a flicker of light beneath the tree. Gaighdon frowned and glanced up. The sun's light had yet to move far enough to light anything more than the highest branches of the oak tree.

As he stepped closer to the tree, he saw that the light emanating from the wide shallow bowl that was held by the statue of the goddess Danu that stood beneath the tree. The statue had been carved to show the goddess in a moment of contemplation. Dressed for battle, her head was bowed and bared and a long heavily embroidered cloak flowed down from her shoulders. A sword hung from her waist and one could see the armor protecting her body in the opening between her raised arms. In her hands she held the bowl out as if handing it to another. Gaighdon's moment of relief that what he was seeing was simply the sky being reflected in the rain water that settled in the bowl was short-lived; there was no water to be seen there. Instead, the bowl was overflowing with magic.

Drawn to the glow, Gaighdon stopped in front of the statue and leaned forward slightly to look down into it, his hands coming up to touch the stone hands that held it. As soon as he came into contact with the statue, there was a flash. For a moment his vision went dark; and then suddenly he was somewhere else.

A battle was raging around him and he swung the sword in his hands; taking down the enemy soldier who had dared to attack him. As he turned to deal with another, a roar filled the valley. All fighting stopped as a green dragon soared overhead. Following the dragon's path, Gaighdon turned to look across the battlefield at the great serpent that rose up out of the darkness to meet the dragon. There was a flash of light above the serpent's head—a light that suddenly filled Gaighdon's vision. He staggered back and closed his eyes. When he opened them he was back in the courtyard. He looked up at the goddess and then at the raven standing on top of her head.

Gaighdon shook his head as he tried to get his bearings. The raven— the ring of red feathers around its eyes indicating that it was Caismeachd, the third of the Mor-Ríoghain's ravens— tilted its head and squawked but offered no other comment on what had just happened than that. Gaighdon glared at the raven until it turned to look into the courtyard. Looking in the same direction, Gaighdon was not surprised to find his wife standing in the middle of the path leading back to the kitchen staring at him with wide-eyed astonishment.

Exhaustion flooded through Gaighdon and he turned away from both his wife and the Mor-Ríoghain's raven to move over to the low wall that separated one section of the garden from another and sat down. Leaning forward, he rested his head in his hands until he felt his wife carefully settle on the wall next to him. When he glanced her way, he found she was not looking at him but at the statue instead.

"What did you see?" she asked softly.

"A battle," he answered, "though whether it was long ago or sometime in the future…" He shrugged.

There was a flutter of wings. Caismeachd dropped onto Moira's shoulder and said, _It was long ago and yet to come._

Gaighdon rolled his eyes. "That not much help, Caismeachd." The raven just fluffed its feathers.

Moira looked at the bird on her shoulder then at her husband. "Two of the Mor-Ríoghain's ravens are here?"

"No; all three. Súiche is with Mahado and Dubh is with Lachann."

Moira's eyes widened in surprise at her son's name then they narrowed. "What did you do, husband?"

There was a flare of magic. _The Master of the Sword did what he always does,_ the raven said to Moira then it laughed and jumped into the air. Moira watched it fly over the outer wall and pursed her lips together.

"Do I want to know what he meant by that?" she asked.

Gaighdon sighed. ""Probably not," he answered but then told her anyway.


End file.
